


Professor Thiccheol

by TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans



Category: Jicheol - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cock Piercing, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dick Pics, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, If you’re looking for a fic with a bunch of smut then this is the fic for you lol, Inappropriate Erections, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Office Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Seungcheol, bottom Jihoon, cum slut, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans/pseuds/TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans
Summary: Things get rather interesting when Professor Choi Seungcheol catches one of his college students, Lee Jihoon, taking a photo of his ass during lecture. Jihoon had no idea what he was getting himself into. Seungcheol loved to play games, and he couldn't just let this one slide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fic! Seungcheol and Jihoon are my babies and I’m glad you love them as much as I do! Hope you enjoy!

Jihoon was a senior in college about to finish up his Bachelor's degree in Zoology. He only had a semester left before he could graduate and get the fuck out of this miserable money pit called _"college."_ It was the first week of the new semester, but he wasn't stressed out about it. He'd been through four years of college already, so he was prepared for anything at this point ( _Or so he thought)._

 

His classes this semester included Physiology, Organic Chemistry, Genetics, and some elective called Environmental Sociology, _whatever the fuck that was_. 

 

He woke up at to his alarm going off at 7:00. After turning his alarm off, he groaned in protest, rolled around a few times throwing a little fit, and then grumpily climbed out of bed. Then, after spending a little too much time moping around in the shower, he finally got out, got dressed, and left.

 

The first day of college usually just consists of going over the syllabus, and sometimes going over the first chapter. So all he brought with him was his phone, a pen, a notebook, and his resting bitch face. He went to his first class at 8:00, Genetics. Most of his time was spent messing around on his phone in the back of the classroom. After all, there's only so many times you can go through "I don't take late work... _blah blah blah..._ no plagiarism... _blah blah blah...._ tests and quizzes... _blah blah blah..."_ He had heard it enough times.  _He got the point_. In his opinion, talking to his friends was a lot more entertaining.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Can I get uhhhh

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** N O

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** BONELESS PIZZA

 

 **Wonhewwoo:**  lolll

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  Why am I friends with you idiots

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** It's only 8:25 and I already want to die guys

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** rip

 

After what Jihoon deemed had to be at least a century or two, Genetics was finally over. Now off to Physiology. _Joy._  He sat near the back again, and hoped this class would go by faster. _He was wrong, of course_. It also didn't help that he ended up surrounded by fraternity fuckboys that were talking about how drunk they were last night. He opted to ignore it and talk to his weird-ass friends instead.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I could seriously sleep all day 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  God I hate fuckboys

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Same dude same

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  So u hate wonwoo???

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** HEY FUCK OFF

 

After Jihoon was certain he had become a literal fucking fossil, class was finally dismissed. _Thank god,_ because he could not take another second of those fuckboys bragging about all the stupid shit they have done in the last few days. _"How do idiots like that even get accepted into college?"_ he thought to himself as he walked to Environmental Sociology. 

 

He chose a seat against the wall, in one of the middle rows, and hoped no one would try to talk to him. He hated socializing with strangers. The professor started class and went through the syllabus, before starting to go through the first chapter. Jihoon yawned, and pulled out his phone. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** JAKDHAKR I just stubbed my toe

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  Fuckkk I'm dying 

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  It was nice knowing you guys 

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  Make sure to bury me with my anime waifu pillow

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie** : So dramatic

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  My teacher is seriously talking about how "earth is represented as a female figure so therefore that's why we take advantage of our earth and treat it poorly"

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** K I L L M E

 

 **VernTheFern:** What the hell

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  Earth tiddies

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Again what the hell ^

 

After what seemed like a billion minutes of listening to his professor talk about the weirdest stuff, he was finally on his way to his last class, Organic Chemistry.  _"Three down, one to go,"_ he thought to himself. 

 

This time, he chose a seat in the front row, because he had heard Organic Chemistry was insanely hard and he actually planned on paying attention for once. After several minutes passed and all the students had settled in, he saw that the professor had finally arrived at his desk in his peripheral vision. So he locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He glanced up to see what he expected to be an old man, probably around 70 years old, looks like he should have retired 15 years ago, who probably also has absolutely no clue how to use a computer yet alone a smart-board. But _boy,_ how he was wrong. _So_ _fucking wrong_. When he looked up, he laid his eyes upon the most perfectly-crafted human being he had ever seen. _"Holy shit,"_ he said under his breath. This man was young, probably in his late 20's, and _damn,_ he was _hot_. 

 

First of all, he was _thicc_. Probably the thiccest man he had ever had the pleasure of seeing with his own two eyes. Professor Hottie had slicked-back, raven-colored hair. A jawline that could cut a loaf of bread in half, _with ease._ Plump, perfect lips that probably tasted amazing, and would probably also look amazing wrapped around his dick, _among other things._ Broad shoulders that were desperately trying to escape the white button-up they were trapped in. Big, muscular arms that Jihoon was pretty sure could easily throw his small body 100 yards, _at least_. He had large, thick hands that Jihoon wanted wrapped around his throat, or maybe in his mouth, or in his ass, or touching every inch of his body, or... ( _You get the point_ ). But most importantly, he had the best thighs Jihoon had ever seen. He wanted the man to choke him to death between those thighs. He wanted him to crush his head like a fucking watermelon with those thighs. He wanted him to literally murder him with those thick-ass thighs. Those thighs were _a-maz-ing_. Jihoon watched intensely, lips parted, eyes wide, as the man walked to the front of the room. Perfection stood only a few feet away from him. Jihoon was so glad he had sat front row, because this allowed him to have a _great_  view of Professor Flawless. 

 

The man introduced himself to the class as Choi Seungcheol and welcomed everyone with a warm smile. Jihoon was pretty sure his heart exploded when Seungcheol smiled. _"Unbelievable,"_ he thought. Jihoon already thought his professor was absolutely flawless, the manliest of men, a full-course meal, truly a work of art. But then Professor Daddy blessed the class with something Jihoon wasn't expecting, or rather, he _should_ have expected considering how fucking perfect this man was; his ass. Jihoon had to fight back a needy moan as his professor turned around to write something on the board. This man's ass was hand-carved by the hands of angels. Jihoon could not just sit there and appreciate this ass by himself, he had to tell squad. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  Anyone wanna play Overwatch?

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** HOLY SHIT GUYS MY PROFESSOR IS THICC

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** IM TALKING T H I C C

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** FUUUUUUUUCK

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Proof?

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  Pics or it didn't happen

 

Jihoon opened the app's camera, and "sneakily" snapped a photo of Professor Perfection's ass from under his desk. Unfortunately for Jihoon, he didn't realize the flash was on. _That would be Jihoon's luck_. Seungcheol's shoulders tensed and he stopped writing as a flash of light flickered behind him. Jihoon panicked. He hit send. Then he shoved his phone with lightning speed into his pocket, as the professor slowly turned around to stare at the class. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure just a few minutes ago when I went over the syllabus I talked about how I have a strict no phone policy in this class, did I not?" _Shit._ Jihoon failed to miss this very important piece of information while he was too busy mentally undressing his professor. Seungcheol crossed his muscular arms. "I wasn't kidding when I said that. _Now,_ who was it?" he said sternly. Jihoon was frozen in fear as everyone in the class all focused their eyes on him. _RIP Jihoon. RIP._

 

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow as he made eye contact with the small student in the front row that looked as though his soul had just left his body. He walked over to where the blonde man was sitting and held out his hand. Jihoon blinked as he stared at the brick wall that stood before him, otherwise known as "Choi Seungcheol." He gulped and used his shaking hand to pull out his phone and then place it in the large hand held in front of his face. Seungcheol walked over to his desk and placed the phone down, "Now," he said as he walked back to the front of the room, "I want to assess everyone's current knowledge of Organic Chemistry concepts before the semester begins to see what I'm up against, so we shall spend the last 20 minutes of class taking a practice exam." _This was definitely gonna be the longest 20 minutes of Jihoon's life._

 

Jihoon was currently the most embarrassed he had ever been in his whole life. He watched as Professor Muscles handed out practice exams to everyone in the class. Jihoon made damn sure to avoid eye contact when he got to him. "Alright class, you may begin. Once you are done, place it on my desk, and then you may leave." He began to walk back to his desk, but stopped abruptly. He turned around to face Jihoon, "Except for _you_ young man, you have to stay until everyone leaves." Jihoon gulped. _T_ _his was it..._ _This was the day he died..._ He found comfort in the fact that at least he would die at the hands of Professor Thighs. _That wasn't so bad_.

 

Jihoon forced himself to bullshit his way through the practice exam, unable to actually put forth any real effort due to the increasing stress coming from his impending doom. Once he finished, he dared to glance up and see what his Grim Reaper was currently doing. His eyes shot open at what he saw. The fucker was staring _directly_ at him, with the most devious grin he had ever seen, and his phone was sitting on top of the man's thick-ass thigh. He panicked and quickly shot his eyes down to his test. _Oh no. Oh no no no. What on earth was he seeing his friends say? Shit. Fuck._ He was fucked. _So_ fucked. 

 

* * *

 

**Seungcheol's POV:**

 

Seungcheol strode back to his desk, laughing in his head at the blondie whose life had just been drained right before his eyes. He sat down, listening to the sound of 150 pencils rapidly moving at the same time. He glanced up at the lifeless man in the front row. _"Am I being too harsh?"_ he began to think to himself, before the phone on his desk lit up with a message.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** HOLY FUCK YOU WEREN'T KIDDING

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** YOUR PROFESSOR IS THICC

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** God the things I would do to that man

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  Wow whAT AN ASS

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** B L E S S

 

Seungcheol's lips parted at the sudden realization of what the man had been taking a photo of... _his ass._ He couldn't help the shit-eating grin that made its way onto his face. Seungcheol's ego was already pretty inflated, because he knew _damn_ well how attractive he was. This little incident just managed to inflate his ego even more so. He picked up the phone and set it on his lap so the students who were turning in their tests didn't see this _lovely_ conversation about his ass.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** JI

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** SEND US A PHOTO OF HIS FACE

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** I BET HIS FACE IS JUST AS NUT WORTHY

 

Seungcheol snickered, and considered taking a selfie on the man's phone and sending it in response but passed due to the judgmental looks it would probably earn him from anyone in the class that saw. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** JI????

 

 **VernTheFern:** I think he died 

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** #deathbybooty

 

Seungcheol glanced up at the man whose phone he was currently using as flattering entertainment. The small man was nervously fidgeting with his pencil glancing around at the students who were getting up to turn in their tests. His shaky eyes suddenly locked with his and Seungcheol was not gonna let this perfect opportunity go to waste. He mustered up a flirty, devious grin as the man nervously stared right at him, to let him know he knew _exactly_ what the man had done. Blondie then quickly glanced down at his test, clearly shook by the grin he just gave him. _Success._

 

* * *

 

**Jihoon's POV:**

 

One by one, the students trickled out. Eventually leaving Jihoon to confront his hot professor by himself. The hot professor who, judging by the grin he just gave him, most likely knew he had taken a photo of his ass... _dammit._ A deep voice interrupted the awkward silence that was hanging between the two of them. "Hmm. Seems everyone else has finished, so I guess it's time we talked, _huh?"_ He grinned and gestured for Jihoon to come over to his desk. Jihoon stood, nervously gripping his test in one hand, and his notebook in the other, as he walked through the pearly gates, arrived at the almighty's desk, and awaited divine judgement. 

 

Seungcheol picked up the man's phone, leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and stared up at the tiny man as he set his test down on his desk. "Why weren't you listening while I was going through the syllabus?" he said, corner of his lip curling up. Jihoon looked off to the side "I, _uh..._ I..." Seungcheol watched as the man avoided eye contact, "You know, when your professors talk you should really listen to them, instead of, oh, _I don't know,_ taking photos of their asses?" _Jihoon wanted to curl up into a ball and die_. "What are you talking about, sir?! I-I wasn't taking a photo of your ass! I, _uhm,_ accidentally took the photo..." Seungcheol erupted in laughter. "Really? An _'accident?'_ Well in _that_ case," he reached out to hand the phone to Jihoon, "you better make sure you don't _'accidentally'_ take a photo of your professor's ass again. Or I'm gonna have to punish you next time." Seungcheol winked at the nervous man. Jihoon was blushing so hard, "W-will do Mr. Choi... _uh,_ I gotta go to class now, so bye!" He quickly scurried out the door, contemplating if he should immediately go to his adviser and drop out of the class. He considered it. He really did. But he couldn't live with himself if he had let go of the opportunity to see that hot-ass man three times a week, as utterly embarrassing as it would be. 

 

* * *

 

**Seungcheol's POV:**

 

He watched the small man practically run out of his classroom, and he chuckled at the sight. _"He's definitely a weird little guy, but he sure is cute"_ he thought to himself. He glanced down at the test blondie had left and saw that his name was "Jihoon." Leaning back in his chair again, he smiled, _"Gonna be an interesting semester, huh Jihoon?"_ he whispered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome! Comments are always appreciated! Look forward smut later on! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! I had a certain plan in my head for how Jihoon and Seungcheol would end up doing the dirty. But several people mentioned to me that they want Seungcheol to fuck Jihoon on a desk. So I tried to please the people who asked for that, cause I really appreciate everyone's feedback. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy? It's not exactly what you guys asked, but it basically is? Either way, hope you guys enjoy. I'll get to the actual story-line smut eventually. :)

Unknown to "innocent" little Jihoon, after the incident that occurred in his class Monday, Seungcheol took it upon himself to purposely make Jihoon's life a living hell for the next few weeks. Jihoon was so confused.  _Was his professor always this damn flirty and provocative? Or was he just thirsty as fuck and made everything his professor did sexual?_  He couldn't figure it out. But either way, he sure as hell didn't mind the show Professor Choi gave him. 

 

Seungcheol _might_ have _"accidentally"_ dropped his marker while writing on the white board quite a few times. Which  _of course,_ he had to slowly bend down and get. He had to grab the marker so he could write down more information. The students needed knowledge, and Jihoon...  _well Jihoon,_ needed nice views of his ass that he knew he had a particular liking for. What a clumsy professor. He also _may, or may not,_ have stretched out his muscular arms and back, and groaned a little _too_ loudly upon seeing Jihoon was sneaking peeks at him while he sat at his desk, multiple times. The man needed to stretch his muscles to avoid cramps, and Jihoon...  _well Jihoon,_ needed to hear his groans because they made him blush oh-so-hard. What a careful professor. He _may_ have also adjusted his tie, loosened it, and unbuttoned his shirt a bit before leaning his head back against his chair, conveniently showing off his sweaty collarbones when he knew Jihoon was watching. The classroom was hot, and he needed to cool down, and Jihoon...  _well Jihoon,_ needed to see just  _exactly_  what he was missing out on. What an overheated professor. He _may_ have also taken it upon himself to always make sure when the class did their practice problems and were allowed to work in groups to discuss the problems, that Jihoon _"understood the questions."_ Which also included placing his hand on the man's small, lean back or on one of his milky thighs. Sometimes he even leaned down to where his face was  _extremely_  close to Jihoon's. So close that Jihoon could feel Seungcheol's hot breath against his ear. He needed to make sure his students understood the problems, and Jihoon...  _well Jihoon,_ needed to understand how easily Seungcheol could make him melt below him. What a helpful professor.

 

To sum it up, all-in-all, Seungcheol was a fucking tease. Plain and simple. 

 

Now, Jihoon would be an absolute liar if he said Seungcheol's little game didn't get to him. He's ashamed to admit it but he's gotten off to the thought of his professor.... on multiple occasions. He wanted his professor. He wanted him  _badly._ He often found himself struggling to focus during Organic Chemistry lecture and instead found himself daydreaming about his professor roughly fucking him in every position humanly possible. 

 

One day in particular as Seungcheol was talking to the class about chair confirmations and how to draw them, Jihoon got bored and started to daydream. In this daydream, he was having fun beating Seungcheol at his own sick game he'd been playing with Jihoon lately. 

 

* * *

 

He'd picture himself slowly licking his lip when Seungcheol made eye contact with him during lecture, making sure to coyly wink as did so. He'd spread his legs and let his hands linger very close to his prominent bulge under his desk, knowing that from where Seungcheol was standing, he could see it all _perfectly._ He would make sure to occasionally brush against his member, having to bite his lip to stifle back his moans, which would make Seungcheol studder and jumble up his words. After teasing his professor relentlessly for the duration of lecture, Seungcheol would dismiss the class, making sure to grab Jihoon's shoulders before he could get away. He would tell him he needed to  _"talk to him about something private"_  and ask him to meet him in his office in 10 minutes.

 

Jihoon would show up at his office door, knock quietly before entering, and let Seungcheol see his "worried" expression as he sat down in the extra chair on the other side of his desk. Seungcheol would stop typing, adjust his tie, and cross his legs before staring coldly at Jihoon, “Do you know why I called you here today?" Jihoon, acting confused, would respond, "I don't know, sir? Are my grades slipping?" Seungcheol would grin at the game Jihoon was playing,  _"No no no,_ that's not it Jihoon," he'd say as he stood to stalk his way behind the delicious prey before him. 

 

He'd angrily grab a handful of Jihoon's blonde hair, yanking his head back, to where he could whisper sweetly in his ear, "You know  _exactly_  what you did, you needy little  _slut."_ This would cause Jihoon to whimper and squirm in his seat with excitement. "You've been a  _very_  bad little boy, don't think Daddy didn't notice what you've been doing." Seungcheol would use his free hand to tightly grip Jihoon's delicate jaw, shoving two large fingers into his warm, wet mouth. "You were thinking of Daddy all throughout class weren't you? I saw how  _needy_  you looked. I saw how  _hard_  you were. I saw how much you were  _trying_  not to lose all self-control and touch yourself in public. You're fucking  _filthy,_ you know that?" Seungcheol would tighten his grip on the blonde locks, "Tell me, were you wanting Daddy's cock  _that_  badly?" Jihoon would moan against the thick fingers in his mouth as saliva began to drip down the large hand tightly holding his jaw. "Were you thinking about sucking my dick, and swallowing every last drop of my seed like the  _filthy_  whore you are?" More moans would helplessly tumble out of Jihoon's saliva-covered lips. "Were you thinking about Daddy fucking your pretty little ass with his big cock?" Jihoon would nod his head to the best of his abilities despite having his hair, and his jaw, both in a death-grip.

 

"You  _know_  that Daddy doesn't like to be teased when he's not allowed to play with his baby boy." He would lick along the soft shell of Jihoon's ear, making him gasp. "You deserve to be punished for that," he'd say before throwing Jihoon's small body forward, and out of his seat, with ease. He'd bend him over the desk, and press Jihoon's head against the desk with one hand. He'd use his other hand to loosen his tie and pull it off from his neck, before using it to tie up Jihoon's dainty hands behind his back. 

 

Seungcheol would roughly yank Jihoon's pants and boxers down to his ankles, before taking a couple steps back to loosen his belt while he watched Jihoon bite his lip in anticipation. "Eager to be punished are we? Filthy,  _filthy_  little boy." He'd loudly crack his belt in the air and Jihoon would shiver in excitement of what was to come. "Naughty boys like you need to be taught a lesson," he'd say in a harsh voice before trailing the cold leather slowly across his perky cheeks, making Jihoon's legs shake. He'd click his tongue, "Alright, enough waiting," he'd declare before smacking his belt across Jihoon's perfectly pale ass. Jihoon would lurch forward against the desk and let out a choked scream at the shock of the pain that came with the harsh blow. " _My my,_ what a beautiful red mark already forming on your cute little ass. It would be a shame to just leave one, _don't you think?"_

 

Before Jihoon could answer, Seungcheol would slap his ass with his belt again, making Jihoon squeeze his eyelids closed, and whine loudly. Seungcheol repeated this action over and over again, taking his time, but making sure he got every inch of Jihoon's ass bright red and swollen. When he finally deemed Jihoon had had enough, he'd drop his belt, and then get down on his knees behind Jihoon's shaking legs. "Have you learned your lesson, my lovely little whore?" Jihoon would adamantly shake his head, groaning out in pain, "Yes daddy...  _ah..._ I'll be a good boy from now on... I promise," he'd say, exhaling painfully. " _Mmm,_ that makes daddy happy. Now, let me make you feel good, baby boy. Would you like that?," he'd say, sliding his tongue across his own plump lips. _"Nnh,_ yes daddy I'd like that. Please make me feel good?" Seungcheol would then bite down on his slick bottom lip, _"Gladly."_

 

He'd roughly spread apart Jihoon's sore cheeks and enjoy the hiss it would earn him from the smaller man. He'd lean forward and hungrily bite down on the red, swollen flesh before him, before sucking the already tender skin. _"Fuck_   _daddy,"_ Jihoon would say, gently pressing back into Seungcheol's pillow lips. Seungcheol would slowly bite and suck his way down to Jihoon's twitching hole, enjoying all the crude sounds Jihoon would make. Still holding his cheeks spread apart, Seungcheol would begin placing lots of small kisses and licks to his tightly puckered hole before suddenly shoving his tongue all the way in. Earning him a loud gasp followed by a delicious moan from the blonde-haired man. 

 

He'd begin to roughly fuck Jihoon's tight hole with his tongue, slowly adding one of his thick fingers alongside his tongue, to stretch him out more. Jihoon would quickly be turned into a moaning, writhing mess, that was desperately rutting himself against the desk. Seungcheol, after enjoying seeing how easily Jihoon unraveled, would remove his finger, and then slowly remove his tongue from his hole, trailing it up the length of his crack before pulling his head back. He'd stand and lean over the panting, flushed man as he reached to open his top desk drawer. He'd pull out a bottle of lube and Jihoon would lick his lips in anticipation after seeing it.

 

"Daddy please fuck me, I'm ready," he'd desperately moan out, begging. _"Mmm,_ patience baby boy. Let daddy have his fun." He'd pop open the cap and pour it all over three of his thick fingers. He'd toss the lube on the desk behind Jihoon's head, freeing his hand, so he could grip the blonde man's slender hip. Having already stretched out his hole quite a bit, he would opt to go straight for two fingers, slowly pushing them into Jihoon's tight hole. _"Fuckkk,"_ Jihoon would moan against the wood his head rested on. Seungcheol would work his thick fingers in and out of Jihoon's slick hole, loving the moans the smaller man would make when he would bury his fingers knuckle-deep and spread his fingers apart. _"More daddy,"_ Jihoon would whimper out. Seungcheol would oblige, adding a third finger, to stretch him enough for his rather large cock. 

 

As Seungcheol was twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers in Jihoon's tight expanse, he would lean his broad body over the half-clothed body pressed against his desk, "Baby boy, you know you're drooling all over your classmates' homework, right? You should be  _ashamed_  knowing they are all gonna have your saliva on their papers when they get them back. I'll tell them I accidentally spilled water on their papers, but you'll know it was _actually_ because you're a fucking needy little whore that turns into a pathetic drooling mess when daddy fingers your tight little hole,  _isn't that right?"_ Jihoon would lock his half-lidded eyes with Seungcheol's, "Yes daddy." Seungcheol would smirk, "Such a perverted little boy," he'd say before leaning back to pull out his fingers, leaving Jihoon whimpering from the loss of feeling. 

 

After placing one last smack to Jihoon's ass, he would step back and unbutton and unzip his pants torturously slow. Seungcheol would pull his thick, twitching member out of his pants, "Now get down on your knees, slut. Show daddy how much you want his cock." 

 

Jihoon, with arms still tied behind his back, would scramble to his knees, and desperately begin to lick up the length of Seungcheol's swollen cock, looking up at Seungcheol's eyes with want.

 

He'd then roughly shove Seungcheol's member all the way into his small mouth, choking at the desperation of his own action. Seungcheol would growl, grabbing a handful of Jihoon's blonde hair, "Baby boy, are you really this desperate for daddy's cock? How shameless you are, choking yourself just to get a taste of my cock. If you want it  _that_  badly," he'd tighten his grip on the hair, "then I'll  _gladly_  give it to you," he'd say before beginning to violently fuck Jihoon's mouth.

 

Tears would roll down Jihoon's pale cheeks as Seungcheol violated his throat in every way possible, enjoying every time Jihoon choked from his thrusting. After awhile, Jihoon's cheeks would end up wet and shiny from all the tears, and his chin would be covered in his own drool. He'd slow down his pace before slowly pulling his dick out of Jihoon's throat and out of his mouth, completely covered in spit. He'd then look down at the blonde-haired man's shiny face from all the drool and tears he had produced. _"God,_ you look so good after I fuck the shit out of your throat, baby boy." He'd take his spit-covered dick in his hands and tap his swollen head against Jihoon's still-parted lips, creating a line of saliva between his cock and Jihoon's slick lips. "Absolutely filthy," he'd say as he rubbed his pre-cum across Jihoon's lips. "Now bend over my desk again, and show me that sweet little ass of yours." 

 

Jihoon would do as told, spreading his legs wide as he bent himself over the cold, cluttered desk. Seungcheol would move to stand behind Jihoon, _"Now,_ my needy little slut," he'd say while lining himself up with Jihoon's stretched hole, "Daddy's gonna fuck you nice and hard, and you better not hold back any noises, got it?" Jihoon would shake his head, "Yes daddy!" Seungcheol would pat Jihoon's head before saying "What a  _good_  boy," while simultaneously ramming his thick cock all the way into Jihoon's tight hole. Jihoon would press his sweaty forehead against the desk, "O _hhhhh my god, mmmfuck_." Seungcheol would wait for Jihoon to adjust to his thickness, folding the sleeves of his button-up above his elbows in the meantime. He'd slowly trail a hand up Jihoon's back, feeling the damp material of the shirt and the curve of his lean back before stopping to wrap his hand tightly around his throat. "Alright, enough waiting, Daddy's getting impatient." 

 

He would immediately begin a brutal onslaught of thrusts while Jihoon let out a series of loud moans, despite having Seungcheol's wide hand harshly gripping his throat. Seungcheol would force the smaller man to arch his back off the desk, quickly finding Jihoon's prostate and loving the way Jihoon immediately threw his head back, mouth hanging open, and groaning, in response. "You like that, baby boy? You like having daddy's dick inside you?" Jihoon struggled to answer,  _"Ahh_ - _aaa, y-yes!"_ Seungcheol would pull Jihoon up against his broad chest, licking Jihoon's left ear, while his right hand still choked the moaning mess of a man below. He'd stop his licking to whisper in Jihoon's ear, "Then show daddy just how much you like it and cum from me just fucking your tight little ass." 

 

Jihoon would already be far beyond his limit at this point, and Seungcheol's deep, gravely voice flooding his ear, would be enough to send him over the edge and moaning an assortment of curse words as he came. Ribbons of Jihoon's cum coated the side of Seungcheol's desk, as his whole body shuddered from the overwhelming amount of ecstasy his body was experiencing. Seungcheol would growl as Jihoon's insides tightened around his dick while he came, _"Fuuuuck,_ you came without ever having to be touched.  _God,_ what a filthy little fuck."

 

He'd let go of his grip on Jihoon's neck and pull himself out of Jihoon's overstretched hole, "Knees once more, baby boy. You're gonna let me cum all over your pretty little face and all in your mouth like the good, filthy little boy that you are." Jihoon would pull his sore body off the desk, turning to crouch in front of Seungcheol once again. He would open his mouth wide, and stick his tongue out, aiming to catch all that Seungcheol had to offer. _"Good boy,"_ Seungcheol would say before grabbing Jihoon's blonde hair with his left hand, and using his right hand to begin quickly stroking his cock in front of Jihoon's face. After a few quick strokes, Seungcheol was staring down at Jihoon, lips parted, deeply groaning as he came all over Jihoon's face. Cum shooting onto his blonde hair, across the bridge of his nose, on his cheeks, all over his tongue, and especially in his mouth. Jihoon moaned with joy at being covered in Seungcheol's seed, before pulling his cum-covered tongue back into his mouth and swallowing as Seungcheol watched, panting. Seungcheol would loosen his grip on his hair and then pat Jihoon on the head, "Such a good boy." Jihoon let out a satisfied moan, feeling pleased with himself.

 

* * *

He was suddenly shot out of his daydream and back into harsh reality when the classmates around him began to snicker. He thought to himself, _"Oh my god, don't tell me I just moaned out loud."_

 

Seungcheol turned around from the board to look at the man who just let out a delicious moan in the middle of class, "Jihoon, are chair confirmations really _that_ exciting to you?" 

 

Jihoon immediately flushed an extremely dark shade of red, "N-no Da- _I mean,_ P-Professor Choi! I just _uh..._ accidentally hit my knee on the chair and it hurt really bad..." Seungcheol folded his arms, giving Jihoon that all-knowing smile, "Ah, _I see._ Well, since you are already in the hot seat, what's the answer to our practice question on the board?" Jihoon nervously scratched his head, realizing he had  _totally_  just been caught daydreaming about his professor by not only the hot professor himself, but also by the rest of the class.  _Great._ "Uhm... I don't know, sir." Seungcheol shook his head in "disappointment," before stating "You should _probably_  start actually listening when I lecture,  _don't you think?"_ Jihoon, swallowing nervously, "Y- _yeah._  I mean, yes sir! Will do!" Seungcheol grinned at the blushing man, _"Good."_

 

The second class got out, Jihoon bolted out the classroom door, pulled out his phone, and opened up group chat. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Do you think dogs are left handed or right handed????

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** jfc the thirst is real guys

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** IS IT PAPI CHEOL THIRST CAUSE UNDERSTANDABLE

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  And dude they're totally ambidextrous duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! And as always, feedback is welcome and comments are very appreciated! Cause I love talking to you guys. Thank you for reading! :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I can't update as often as I would like to. I actually am a senior in college so all my free time is usually spent studying. So ironically, the only time I have to work on this fanfiction is the hour before my Organic Chemistry class starts. Lmao. Although I can assure you that my professor is not Choi Seungcheol. If only, right? Well, hope you guys enjoy this update! (I also included stuff from Change Up in this chapter because I am NEVER going to be over Change Up.)

It was a Saturday. Jihoon was in his apartment, sprawled out on the couch, in a giant sweatshirt and his boxers, catching up on episodes of his favorite show. After hearing his phone go off, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened group chat.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Yo what's everyone up to???

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  Making the best damn burrito the world has ever seen 

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Shitting :)

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Uh thanks for the visual

 

 **Wonhewwoo:**  Any time ;)

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Avoiding studying organic chemistry and instead watching netflix lol

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** tmi wonwoo

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  Speaking of ochem how are things going with you and your future husband??

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** "things" aren't going anywhere 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  He probably still just thinks I'm the creepy dude in the front row that worships his ass...

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:**  Are you forgetting how that fucker has been acting lately????

 

 **VernTheFern:** YEAH DUDE AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE TOLD US HE HAS DONE DURING CLASS, THAT MAN CLEARLY WANTS THE D

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  The key is you gotta let him know you alsooo want the d

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** I have an idea fam

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Oh god

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:**  Spoondong istg if you say something about sending nudes

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** lmao no

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  But that IS a good idea!

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I AM NOT SENDING MY PROFESSOR NUDES OMG

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** lololol no what I was gonna say is I think it's time for a change up

 

 **Wonhewwoo:**  A change up????

 

 **VernTheFern:**  What in tarnation does that mean toonlung

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  You know like new clothes and hair and shit so the meaty man will notice him

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Meaty man???? Lmao

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  But I like the blonde and my oversized sweaters though :/

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  Believe me we know

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  You’ve had blonde hair for way too long dude and all your shirts look like they belong on Whoohoo

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** I agree with them, l vote change up

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:**  Yup and I vote red hair

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** YESSSSSS REDDDD

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Shittttt you gotta go red

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I can also totally help with picking out new clothes!

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Ugh fine okay but guys I can't dye hair and I can't afford to go get it done right now or to go buy a bunch of clothes soooo

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  Listen sweaty :)

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  You have me

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** I've dyed my hair a million times I got this 

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Are you forgetting I work in retail? I get discounts on our clothes you dweeb so don't worry about the money for the clothes. Hannie has gotchu.

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Oh lord what did I just get myself into...

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** UR WELCOME

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  Because of this I better be the best man at y'all's wedding

 

 **Wonhewwoo:**  Did you really just say "y'all's"

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** YAINT

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Remove thyself

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  B Y E

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:**  So everyone down for a mini road trip to visit Ji tomorrow and make this change up happen?

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  Bet

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** I'm down

 

 **VernTheFern:** BELIEVE IT

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:**  Yeah I'm game! 

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I'll bring the clothes!

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** I'll bring the hair dye :)))

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** I'll bring me and my amazing good looks ;)

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I hate you guys lmao

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  See you idiots tomorrow 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Also Hannie you better choose wisely with the clothes cause if not I'm gonna have to kick your ass

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  Night!

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** o_o

 

 **Wonhewwoo:**  Don’t wanna piss off Ji, Hannie! No pressure! Night!

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** fml night

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Night lovelies! Let's meet at my house tomorrow morning so we can take my car. And I guess we can meet around 10:00. See you all tomorrow!

 

 **VernTheFern:**  Night night sleep tight don't let the fire nation attack you while you sleep :)

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  Wow I am leaving goodnight weeb lord Lavern and everyone else 

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  See you guys at 10

 

The next morning Jihoon awoke to his phone dinging. He opened his messages to see a group photo of all his friends piled into Seungkwan's SUV. The photo said "Time for the change up!" He responded back with a stream of the scared-looking emoji and locked his phone. He lived an hour and a half away from them so he knew it would be awhile until they arrived. So, he decided to go make breakfast. 

 

As he was rummaging through his fridge to find the cream cheese, he suddenly thought of his professor. He stalled his movements at the thought. He shook his head in disbelief because his friends were currently on their way to his house, to give him a new look, all in the hopes of getting his professor to notice him. _"How ridiculous,"_ he thought, _"He's not going to care what I do. He could probably care less if I shave all my hair off, grow a foot taller, or tattoo my face. He probably just cares about how good my grade is in his class."_ While drowning in self-doubt, he put a bagel in the toaster, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. 

 

Little did he know that at that exact moment Seungcheol was showering in his own apartment, scheming up new ways to mess with the ass-loving brat in the front row of his 2:30 class on Monday, while he rinsed shampoo out of his black hair. 

 

After eating, Jihoon went and showered, before tossing on a black tank top and a grey pair of sweatpants. He decided he'd just watch more episodes of his favorite show until his friends arrived. He plopped down on the couch, grabbed a PS4 controller, and began the mini marathon. During his third episode, he heard a knock on the door followed by a loud shout from Soonyoung, "KNOCK KNOCK HERE COMES MY COCK." Jihoon giggled, paused the episode, and got up to walk to his door, "NO THANKS. NOT INTERESTED," he yelled back through the door. Wonwoo yelled back, "PIZZA DELIVERY. TWO BONELESS PIZZAS AND A TWO-LITER OF COKE. COME GET YOUR SHIT MR. MCCREE BIGSPOON." Jihoon chuckled, "NOT MY NAME. DIDN'T ORDER ANY. GO AWAY." Seungkwan using his best impression of a young girl, "GIRL SCOUT COOKIES FOR SALE. DON'T BE A HEARTLESS PRICK. BUY OUR COOKIES." Jihoon laughed even harder, "ANY THIN MINTS, YOU GREEDY LITTLE SHITS?" He heard laughter from the other side of the door, before Seungkwan piped up again, "YUP. SO OPEN UP AND GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY." Jihoon finally opened the door, cracking up, "Alright alright, stop yelling. My neighbors are gonna hate me." He then gestured for everyone to come in.

 

Seungkwan greeted Jihoon with a big smile "Helloooo! I'd hug you but my hands are full! I'm sorry!," he said before sliding past him into his apartment, hair dyeing supplies in hand. Wonwoo patted Jihoon on the head, "Hey little man," Jihoon playfully flipped him off before he started to walk past him, "Awee. Love you too, Ji." Vernon held up a half-hearted peace sign, saying in the most Californian, surfer-dude accent he could muster up, "Suhhh dude." Jihoon laughed, "Suhhhhh," he said as they did a bro-handshake before Vernon went into the apartment. Soonyoung dramatically hugged Jihoon, exclaiming "OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU, MY LOVE." Jihoon used all his strength to push Soonyoung off of him, "Let go of me you dingus." Soonyoung gasped way too loudly, "How dare you push your lover away like that," he exclaimed before "angrily" stomping past Jihoon. Chan gave Jihoon a small salute, "Yo," before walking by Jihoon, and playfully slapping his ass. Jeonghan, with two bags of clothing in hand, smiled at Jihoon, "Hey Hoonie! I've missed you!" he said before walking into the apartment. After everyone had entered, Jihoon closed and locked the front door. 

 

He turned to look at his friends all spread out in his living room. Seungkwan and Jeonghan had put the clothing and hair dyeing stuff on his dinner table. Soonyoung and Chan were on the living room floor, messing with Jihoon's PS4, trying to set up a match of Call Of Duty zombies. Jeonghan sat gracefully on the arm of Jihoon's sofa talking to Seungkwan. Wonwoo sat on the sofa next to Seungkwan, barking orders at Soonyoung on how to set up the game and what map to play. Vernon was just casually waiting for them to finish setting the game up, while he sat on the other side of Wonwoo. 

 

Jihoon spoke up, _"Sooo._ How do we do this hair dyeing nonsense?" Seungkwan halted his conversation, jumped to his feet, and headed over to the dinner table. He pulled out one of the dinner chairs and motioned for Jihoon to sit. "I shall show you how it's done, young grasshopper." Jihoon chuckled and went and sat down in the chair as Jeonghan stood to join them. Seungkwan removed a box of black gloves from the bag, a mixing bowl, a tint brush, a box of red hair dye, and the developer. 

 

Jeonghan pulled the other dinner chair out and placed it in front of Jihoon, before straddling it backwards to face Jihoon. Jeonghan placed his chin on the back of the chair and lifted an eyebrow at Jihoon who was currently staring at him, "Bet you wish you could sit on your professor's lap like this, huh?" Seungkwan laughed as he was mixing the tube of hair dye and the developer in the mixing bowl, and Jihoon started to blush at the mention of Seungcheol. _"Uh,_ only like every single day. Have you _seen_ that man?" Jeonghan's lips quickly turned into frown, "Actually, no. We only ever saw his body. Not his face." Jihoon's eyes opened wide with realization. "Oh shit! _That's right,_ you guys only ever saw his body... Well, I _definitely_ can't risk trying to take another photo of him... The last thing I need is him catching me sneaking photos again..." Jihoon sighed and aggressively rubbed his cheeks in frustration. 

 

Seungkwan put a pair of gloves on and began slowly applying the hair dye to Jihoon's hair. Jeonghan smirked, "Just look him up on Facebook, you dweeb." Jihoon stopped his face-rubbing to stare at the long-haired man in front of him, "Hmm... I _suppose_ I could... Good idea!" He pulled out his phone and began to open his Facebook app. Jeonghan tilted the chair forward, to get a better look at Jihoon's phone, "Wait, do you even know his first name?" Jihoon didn't look up from his phone as he typed his professor's name into the search bar, "Seungcheol." Jeonghan snickered, "Do I even wanna know how you know that?" Jihoon stared up from his phone and glared at Jeonghan, "He introduced himself on the first day of class. Geez. I'm not _that_ much of a creeper." Jeonghan smiled deviously, " _Suuuuure,_ mhm." Jihoon rolled his eyes before glancing back down at his phone. 

 

Sure enough, the first "Choi Seungcheol" to pop up had a profile picture with his professor's perfect face in it. He clicked on the profile as Jeonghan desperately tried to see his screen. He clicked on the profile picture and turned his phone towards Jeonghan, "Here. Enjoy." 

 

Jeonghan snatched the phone out of his hands "UHM. _EXCUUUSE_ ME? IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO BE THAT DAMN ATTRACTIVE???!?!?" Seungkwan stopped applying the hair dye to look over at the phone, "OH MY GOD, NOW _THAT_ IS A WHOLE MAN." Soonyoung turned to the commotion behind him, "I WANNA SEEEEE!" Jeonghan stormed over to him with Jihoon's phone in hand. Wonwoo, Vernon, and Chan started yelling at Soonyoung to turn back to the game, but it was too late, Seungcheol had already drawn him in. Soonyoung exclaimed, "SWEET JESUS. I AM DECEASED." After Vernon, Chan, and Wonwoo got killed in the game due to Soonyoung's distraction, they set down their controllers and jumped up to see. Chan spoke first, "WOW. OKAY. I NEED AN INHALER. OR A BIBLE. BECAUSE THE THINGS I WOULD LET THAT MAN DO TO ME ARE TOTALLY UNHOLY." Wonwoo's eyes shot open, "DAAAAAMN JI. YOU BETTER HOP ALL ON THAT." Vernon jokingly said, _"Eh..._  He's not bad." Before everyone quickly turned and stared at him in disbelief. He started cracking up, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! LORD. That man could fuck me up ANY day of the week. Any where. Any time. You name it." Everyone laughed, and then chatted a bit more about the gorgeous man as they flipped through his profile pictures. Once they were done, they went back to playing their game and Jeonghan went back to the kitchen. 

 

Jeonghan handed the phone to Jihoon, "Check and see if it says he's single while you're at it." Jihoon went to the information part of his profile, super anxiously, cause he never really considered if the man was in a relationship, or god forbid, _married_. He nervously scrolled down, unable to swallow, before seeing the word "Single." He had never felt so relieved in his whole life. "All clear!," he exclaimed, happily. 

 

After a few more minutes, Seungkwan had finished applying the hair dye. He instructed Jihoon to leave it in for 20 minutes before he could rinse it out. Seungkwan and Jeonghan then turned their attention to putting together outfit choices for Jihoon. Jihoon, having little interest in fashion choices, moved his dining room chair next to his friends in the living room so he could avoid getting hair dye on the couch. For twenty minutes he watched, amused, as his four friends bickered and criticized each other. It never ended.

 

Chan: "WONWOO HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DIE?!? YOU EVEN HAD JUGGERNOG."

 

Wonwoo: "CUT ME SOME SLACK! I GOT TRAPPED!"

 

Vernon: "SOONYOUNG, LET ME USE THE MYSTERY BOX NOW. GOOD LORD."

 

Soonyoung: "NO. YOU ALREADY HAVE A RAY GUN AND A GOOD ASSAULT RIFLE. BACK OFF."

 

Jihoon's timer on his phone went off. He headed to the bathroom and bent over the shower to rinse the hair dye out of his hair. After several minutes of rinsing, and watching the dark red water go down the drain, Seungkwan entered the room. Jihoon angled his head so he could stare at the man who stood in the doorway, "Is this good enough Seungkwan?" Seungkwan came over and inspected his work, "Looks good! Shampoo it and then you should be good." Jihoon did as told while Seungkwan watched, patiently holding a towel for Jihoon. Once he was finished, he dried his hair off the best he could with the towel, and went to look at himself in the mirror. _"Whoa..._ This is gonna take forever to get used to... _O_ _h my god...,"_ Jihoon said as he ran his fingers through his now dark red hair. "Do you not like it?," Seungkwan asked, a tinge of sadness laced in his voice. "No no no! It's not that! I like it. It's just... _different_. But a good different!" Seungkwan smiled brightly, "Good! Now let's dry your hair! Where's your hair dryer?" Jihoon directed him to the cabinet under the sink.

 

After a few minutes of drying Jihoon's freshly-colored locks, Seungkwan exited the bathroom and ran to grab the outfit he and Jeonghan had put together, for Jihoon to wear tomorrow. He ran the outfit back to the bathroom, "Here you go! Now try it on so we can all see!," he said before leaving the bathroom, and closing the door behind himself. Jihoon stared at the clothes Seungkwan had brought him. There was a long-sleeve shirt that was checkered with red, white, blue, and black patterns, a pair of dark-wash jean shorts, a long pair of black socks with a red line on the very top, red-and-white sneakers, and a bright red hat. Jihoon glanced at all the articles of clothing and sighed. None of this stuff was necessarily his style, but he decided to give it a chance since his friends went through so much trouble to put this outfit together. 

 

After getting dressed, Jihoon exited the bathroom, hesitantly, because he thought he looked absolutely ridiculous. "W-well, what do you guys think....?" All six of his friends turned to stare at him all at once. 

 

Seungkwan: "YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

 

Jeonghan: "I like it! I thought the jacket would look really cute on you, and I was right!"

 

Soonyoung: "Your professor is gonna nut so hard."

 

Chan: "The red looks amazing! I love it!"

 

Vernon: "Looking good, my dude!"

 

Wonwoo: "You look like you are wearing a quilt an old lady made and your hair looks like a used tampon. But you pull it off, Ji."

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, _I think?_  Well, I'm gonna go switch back to my normal clothes. After I do that, you guys wanna order some pizza? I'm getting pretty hungry." Everyone gave their seal of approval before Jihoon went and changed and then ordered them pizzas. The rest of the night consisted of them chowing down on pizza and watching stupid movies on Netflix. The dumber, the better. At around 11:00, everyone decided to head out because the drive back was pretty long. After they left, Jihoon locked the door and leaned his forehead against it, while letting out a frustrated huff of air. "I hope this works....," he said under his breath. He sincerely hoped his professor would notice him, but for once, in a good way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcome and very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! Also, if you have any ideas for where the story line could go, or something you wanna see, let me know. Cause I'll do my best to add it or incorporate it. I always enjoy seeing your comments. They make me super happy. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry this took so long for me to update! I will try my best to not take this long again, I apologize! Thank you for being patient and reading these updates!

Jihoon awoke on Monday to his phone alarm going off at 7:00. No one was there to witness this rare, momentous occasion but Jihoon _actually_ didn't press the snooze button for once, and hopped right out of bed. Feeling unusually chipper, he showered while singing his little heart out for an audience of one. When he got out of the shower, he dried his freshly-colored, red hair before he began to get dressed. He put on deodorant before putting on the checkered pull-over shirt. He picked out a pair of red boxer-briefs and put them on before putting on the dark denim shorts. He sat on the edge of his bed so he could put on the black socks, before putting on the shiny, red-and-white shoes. Lastly, he put on the large, red hat, and walked over to the mirror. He looked himself up and down a few times before taking the hat off and tossing it onto his bed. He liked it, but he just thought it would be _too_ much. He gave a nod of approval to himself in the mirror before spraying himself with some cologne from on top of his dresser, grabbing his bag, and heading out the door. 

 

He arrived at Genetics and sat in his normal seat, in the back row of the classroom. He noticed all the curious stares he was receiving from people, and it made him feel a little self-conscious. He nervously pulled out his phone and opened his chat. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Superman would totally kick Goku's ass

 

 **VernTheFern:** WRONG

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** People are staring at me...

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Ahhh I don't like it

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** It's cause you look hot af

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** LET EM STARE

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** LET THEM APPRECIATE THE WORK OF ART WE SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** OH HUSH YOU JUST PLAYED VIDEO GAMES 

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** SEUNGKWAN AND I DID ALL THE WORK

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** I was the emotional support. Shhhh. 

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** Don't worry about them Ji, I'm sure you look great :)))

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Thanks guys I appreciate it

 

After Genetics was over, he headed to his Physiology class. He sat down and started to get his notes ready. The girl next to him lightly tapped him on the shoulder, so he nervously turned to stare at her. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I liked your hair! It looks good!" Jihoon began to blush, _"O-oh!_ Thank you!" He quickly turned back to his notes, before pulling out his phone to avoid any more conversation, being the antisocial fucker he is. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** LIKE I ALWAYS SAY MY DUDES

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** SKATE FAST EAT ASS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** This girl next to me just said she liked my hair wofbqknakfk

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Speaking of eating ass, have you had Organic yet????

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** omg

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** No not yet and I doubt there will be any ass eating lol

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I doubt he'll even notice me

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Boi if you don't

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Oh dude trust me

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** HE GON EAT DAT ASS

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** He'll notice, Ji. Don't worry. 

 

Jihoon heard the professor start lecture, so he set his phone down on his desk. His Physiology professor went through the slides _way_ too damn fast and left Jihoon wanting to scream out in anger. After frustratingly missing so many parts of the professor’s notes for a whole 50 minutes, class was over. He grumpily packed up his notes, and headed over to his Environmental Sociology class. 

 

The class size for his Environmental Sociology class was a lot smaller compared to his other ones. Because there were so few people in the classroom, almost everyone noticed he had changed his hair and clothing style dramatically, so they stared curiously. He got a couple compliments from some classmates and actually started to feel a little bit hopeful that his Organic Chemistry professor might _actually_ notice his "change up." 

 

After Environmental Sociology was over, he started to walk towards his Organic Chemistry class, getting more nervous with each step he took. He pulled out his phone while he was walking. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Listen here Lavern I’ll have you know I once ate a whole bag of hot Cheetos without taking a single drink of liquids

 

 **VernTheFern:** WEAK

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I'M SO NERVOUS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** IM OMW TO ORGANIC AHHHH

 

 **VernTheFern:** I believe in you, dude. 

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Good luck!!!

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** He'll love it! Don't sweat it!

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Before you know it, he’ll be buried deep in dat ass, Ji. ;)

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I know you look super cute! I’m positive he’ll think so too!

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** You got this, man. 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** OQNDIANFOQMFOW WONWOO OMG BUT THANKS GUYS

 

Jihoon entered the large classroom for Organic Chemistry and walked down towards the front row. He really hoped for Seungcheol to notice him, so he dared to sit directly in the middle of the row. He really didn't have to worry about people talking to him about his hair or his clothes in Organic Chemistry because everyone in this class pretty much avoided him. Getting caught sneaking photos of your professor, and moaning in the middle of class _sorta kinda_ scared his classmates away. Jihoon didn't mind the lack of awkward conversations with strangers, though. 

 

Jihoon put his phone in his bag and got out his notes. He then nervously awaited his professor's arrival. After a few minutes of listening to everyone around him talking while anxiously tapping his pencil, he saw Seungcheol arrive at his desk. _This was it._ He anxiously attempted to fix his hair as he watched Seungcheol get his papers ready and open up PowerPoint slides on the computer. At 2:30 sharp he walked to the front of the classroom, clicker in hand. “Alright guys, quiet. It’s time to start class.” 

 

* * *

 

**Seungcheol’s POV:**

 

Seungcheol began staring around at his class as everyone started to quiet down, “Okay, so today we are gonna talk about Stereochemistry and _Chi-_ ,” Seungcheol suddenly lost his ability to properly form words as he noticed Jihoon sitting in the front row. This didn’t stop his thoughts from racing, however. “ _Wow._ He looks so fucking cute. I wonder what brought about this sudden change? Whatever it was, I’m definitely thankful for it. Cause that red hair looks _so_ fucking good. His outfit looks cute too. _God,_ I’d love to take it off of him right now and kiss all over _hi-_ ” Seungcheol stopped his train of thought, as he painfully remembered there were 149 other students in the classroom other than Jihoon, and they were all currently staring at him. 

 

Seungcheol nervously cleared his throat and ran a hand through his black hair. “Sorry guys!,” he giggled nervously, “I was trying to remember if I turned off the stove this morning and got a little distracted. My bad!” He glanced back over at the red-haired man in the front row that had just caused him to embarrass himself in front of his class. Jihoon was clearly giddy that he had made Seungcheol lose his ability to speak. This was evident due to the giant grin plastered on Jihoon’s face. Seungcheol wanted to be angry he was letting this man get to him so easily, but those damn dimples that were currently on Jihoon’s face were melting his heart. 

 

“A _-as_ I was saying, we are gonna talk about Stereochemistry and Chirality today.”

 

* * *

 

**Jihoon’s POV:**

 

Jihoon couldn’t believe the reaction he had received. When he went to Organic Chemistry today, he hoped for a response. But _wow,_ that was _so_ much better than what he was expecting. He hoped that Seungcheol might stare at him a couple times throughout lecture, letting Jihoon know he did indeed notice his change up. He didn’t expect Seungcheol to freeze completely in place, stopping himself mid-sentence, as he stared directly at Jihoon, and looked him over. Seungcheol suddenly cleared his throat and gave the class a _clearly_ made-up reason for his sudden loss of words. Jihoon snickered in his head because he knew Seungcheol was full of shit.

 

Seungcheol glanced back at Jihoon, and Jihoon found himself getting nervous knowing Seungcheol did indeed notice him and was being very obvious about it. He wondered what Seungcheol could possibly be thinking about as he stared curiously at Jihoon. He broke eye contact and glanced down towards Seungcheol’s legs, unable to hold eye contact with that intimidating man for very long. It was then that he noticed something _very_ interesting. Not only was Seungcheol currently glued to the classroom floor, confused on what the English language was, and trailing his eyes all over Jihoon’s body. He was _also_ starting to form a slight bulge in his pants. Jihoon could only think one thing: _Success._

 

Now, the majority of the class probably didn’t notice Seungcheol’s hardening member. Because most students tended to focus on the PowerPoint slides on display and taking notes, rather than their professor’s crotch. Jihoon however, _did_ notice this little detail and found himself unable to fight off the grin that had found its way onto his face. Seungcheol broke eye contact and got back to focusing on his PowerPoint slides once again. 

 

Jihoon caught Seungcheol constantly sneaking peeks at him throughout his pathetic attempt at lecturing the class. His sentences were coming out broken, and jumbled as he spoke. Not to mention, he kept messing up the examples he was writing on the board for the class, and kept having to redo them. This was totally unlike Seungcheol’s usual calm, cool, and collected demeanor. Today, he was a frazzled, nervous, fidgety mess and Jihoon kept finding himself blushing because he dared to say it was all because of him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

 

After class had ran out of time, Seungcheol dismissed the class and went right to his desk and started to pack up his stuff. Jihoon gave him one last, appreciative stare before heading out of the classroom, while he excitedly pulled his phone out of his bag. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **VernTheFern:** Dudeeee get online already I wanna play something

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** GUYS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I’M LIKE 99.9999999% SURE IT FUCKING WORKED

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** YAAAAASSSS BITCH

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** YAY! TOLD YOU!

 

 **VernTheFern:** FUCK YEAH DUDE

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** WE BETTER HAVE GOTTEN YOU ON THE PATH TO GETTING LAID

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** DID HE EAT THE BOOTY LIKE GROCERIES???

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MY BBY BOY

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** CONGRATION

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** YOU DONE IT

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** I’m so happy it worked!

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Did he say you looked cute or something? :’)

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** UH NO EVEN BETTER

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** HE HAD A FUCKING CHUBBY ALL THROUGHOUT CLASS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** NOT EVEN SHITTING YOU GUYS

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** W H A T

 

 **VernTheFern:** AHDOQMFJQOCHWOFNWL

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** OHMYFUCK

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** DID HE REALLY?!??!?

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** I’M HOLLERING

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** HE SERIOUSLY DID I CAN’T BELIEVE IT

 

 **VernTheFern:** BELIEVE IT

 

 **VernTheFern:** (((I couldn’t resist)))

 

V **ernTheFern:** BUT SERIOUSLY DUDE WOW

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** ALRIGHT BUT THE REAL QUESTION HERE IS: WAS IT BIG?????

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** ^^^^^^

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** OMG

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Maybe... o_o

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Yes? Kinda???

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** OKAY FUCK IT 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** YEAH IT’S BIG

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I WANT THAT THING IN MY ASS A S A P FUUUUUH

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** You should have snuck us a photo of that shit. I’m sure it was a great sight.

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** OH YOU KNOW IT WAS FOAJFOWHF 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** BUT NO WAY IMAGINE HIM CATCHING ME TAKING PHOTOS OF HIS CROTCH AFTER HE CAUGHT ME TAKING THE ASS PHOTO

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** “Oh yeah. Totally an accident. 100%. Just like the photo of your butt I took. I’m just a very clumsy individual, Professor Choi.”

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** N O W A Y

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Hahahah! Oh, come on! It would have been great though!

 

Jihoon’s friends continued to lose their shit with Jihoon for the next couple hours as they all joked around and gave him shit. They all took bets on when Jihoon and Seungcheol would finally fuck. Jihoon didn’t say so, but he hoped it was real soon. He was _so so so_ ready. 

 

* * *

 

**Seungcheol’s POV:**

 

Seungcheol tried his best to not spend most of lecture sneaking peeks at the adorable, red-haired man in the front row that he thought looked so damn fine. He failed pretty miserably, though. He also knew damn well that he was really struggling to not pitch a giant tent in his pants and invite Jihoon to come camping. However, knowing that 149 other people were potential witnesses of this lovely invitation, helped fight it off... _a little._ Jihoon was just too damn cute. He couldn’t help it. 

 

Once 50 minutes had passed, he dismissed the class and went straight to his desk. Seungcheol felt relieved, but not the kind of relieved he _really_ wished he was. He packed up his stuff and headed out of the classroom, walking rather quickly. He made his way to the parking lot he had his car parked in, and he opened his trunk and tossed his work stuff in. He was way too worked up and dropped his keys while he was quickly trying to unlock his car door. He grunted, bent down, angrily picked up his keys, and finally unlocked the door. He plopped down in the driver’s seat and let out a frustrated breath of air before turning the ignition and speeding back to his apartment. 

 

Once he had arrived at his apartment’s parking lot, he didn’t even bother to grab his stuff from the trunk. He just got out, locked the car, and headed straight for his apartment door. Once inside, he went to his office and carelessly tossed his keys on the desk. He sat down in his large, office chair and immediately began to unbutton and unzip his pants. He released his aching member that he had been forced to ignore throughout the duration of class. _It was torture,_ Seungcheol thought, _having Jihoon so close to him and not being able to defile the beautiful and deliciously innocent-looking man, right then and there._

 

Seungcheol, not wanting to waste any time, spit in his right hand and began to slowly stroke himself, letting out a deep growl of satisfaction as he did. His thoughts immediately went to Jihoon as he squeezed his eyelids closed. He was picturing Jihoon being naked on the floor in front of him, as he sat in the large chair. He imagined the glorious sight of Jihoon turned around on his knees, so his back faced Seungcheol, legs spread wide.

 

Jihoon would begin his little show by first sucking on his index and middle fingers, while staring at Seungcheol over his shoulder. Jihoon would then bend over slowly, displaying himself nicely for Seungcheol. He’d reach his hand up in between his legs, and trail his wet fingers around his hole. He’d slowly push one of his slim fingers into himself as he let out a soft moan. After working his finger in-and-out of his ass for a minute or so, letting out little hisses and moans as he did, he would eventually add his second finger. Jihoon moved his fingers in out of the tight muscle, groaning loudly as he fingered himself. Seungcheol tightened the grip on his thick cock at the thought of seeing Jihoon’s perfect hands working so hard to pleasure himself. 

 

Jihoon, amidst all his moaning, would ask “Does Daddy like what he sees?” Seungcheol would assure him that he very much enjoyed what he was seeing, to which Jihoon would respond, “Good, cause I love fingering myself to the thought of Daddy teasing me and making me beg for his cock.” Seungcheol would comment on how filthy Jihoon’s mouth is, and ask if he would show him just _exactly_ how naughty he is. 

 

Jihoon would remove his fingers, and let Seungcheol watch as his hole clenched at the loss of being filled. He’d get up and walk over to his bag and pull out an eight-inch, suction-cupped dildo and a bottle of lube. He’d walk back in front of Seungcheol and teasingly bend over in front of the seated man as he secured the dildo to the hardwood floor. Still bent over, he’d cover the dildo in a generous amount of lube before tossing the bottle next to his bag. 

 

Seungcheol loved the thought of Jihoon fucking himself on a toy just for Seungcheol’s pleasure, so he quickened his strokes, loving the thought of Jihoon being so naughty for him. Jihoon would turn around to face Seungcheol before getting down on his knees in front of the slick dildo. He’d stare directly into Seungcheol’s eyes as he moved himself back a bit and reached behind himself to line the dildo up with his hole. His lips would part and he’d sharply inhale air as he would lower himself onto the fastened dildo, not stopping until he bottomed out and his ass touched the floor. 

 

As Jihoon would let himself adjust, he’d run his hands up over his surprisingly sculpted abs, before rubbing and teasing his nipples to distract from the pain. Seungcheol would tell him how pretty he looks, and how good of a boy he was, as he watched Jihoon touch his small, light-pink nipples. Jihoon would continue to play with his sensitive buds as he slowly lifted himself up and then back down on the decently-sized toy. Seungcheol’s dick was the same size as the toy, but a lot thicker. 

 

Seungcheol licked his lips as he felt himself drawing closer to his climax, as he desperately stroked himself. He imagined Jihoon picking up his pace and biting his lip as he bounced up-and-down on the toy. Jihoon’s eyes would lock with Seungcheol’s and his jaw would drop open with pleasure as he grabbed his forgotten member and began to stroke himself while he fucked himself on his toy. 

 

Seungcheol quickened his pace even more so as he imagined Jihoon moaning loudly as he roughly grinded down onto the dildo as he quickly stroked his dripping cock. Jihoon would choke out one last glorious moan as he came all over his hand and all on the hardwood floor in front of him. Imagining Jihoon coming for him like that, quickly brought him over the edge as he came all over his own hand and all over his black button-up shirt. 

 

Seungcheol slumped into his chair, absolutely exhausted, but very relieved. He closed his eyes and took a couple minutes to catch his breath before smiling cheerfully as he began to think to himself. He wouldn't admit it but Seungcheol had found that his heart raced whenever he made eye contact with Jihoon, and he wondered if Jihoon felt the same way about him. Seungcheol also  _really_ wanted to fuck Jihoon, ever since the time he caught him taking a photo of his ass and especially after he heard him moaning in class. He had carefully made his moves here and there over the last couple months to see if Jihoon really was attracted to him, and he knew from the responses he got that Jihoon definitely was. He loved teasing the man relentlessly, but that game started to get boring and he wanted more. He sincerely hoped he and Jihoon would fuck soon, cause he wanted to do so many gloriously sinful things to that man. He planned to make Jihoon his own personal plaything, and wouldn't stop trying until he did  _exactly_ that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, feedback, advice, suggestions, and comments are welcome! I appreciate all of it! I promiseee the actual fucking will happen soon. Look forward to it. :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s barely been any time since I last updated, but I’m trying to make up for how long it took me to post that last update. So here you guys go!

Three weeks had passed since Jihoon had stolen Seungcheol’s ability to speak and left him with a boner in class. Their game had escalated from a teasing battle to a flirting battle since Jihoon dyed his hair. Jihoon decided he needed to step up his game and take action, so he did. 

 

Jihoon would give Seungcheol flirty smiles during class when they made eye contact. He’d always make sure to wear cute outfits on the days he had Organic Chemistry. He’d stop by Seungcheol’s desk, or office, after class to ask for help on questions he knew _damn_ well how to solve. He just wanted an excuse to be close to Seungcheol. He also made sure to shower Seungcheol with compliments whenever he solved the problems, letting him know how _“amazing”_ he was at Chemistry and that he was _“so”_ amazed with how smart he was. Jihoon was a _total_ kiss-ass. His flirting was a lot more subtle than Seungcheol’s, but he still gets a thumbs-up in Seungcheol’s mind for the effort.  

 

Now, Jihoon thought Seungcheol’s flirting was already cranked up to maximum effort, but he was sorely mistaken. Seungcheol now took it upon himself to wear the tightest shirts and pants he owned on the days when he taught Jihoon’s class. He made it a point during his lectures to suddenly stop his walking and stand right in front of Jihoon’s seat, where his crotch was all Jihoon could see. When Jihoon would stop by his office, or to his desk after class, he would make sure to get real close to Jihoon as he stood behind him and worked out the problems. Always making sure to press his body against Jihoon. But Seungcheol wasn’t the only guilty one here, cause Jihoon pushed back into the touching, and even did some subtle touching of his own. They both got the message the other was sending loud and clear: _I wanna fuck you._

 

It was a Tuesday evening and Jihoon was currently sitting at his dinner table. His forehead was pressed to the wooden table, hands frustratingly gripping his red hair, laptop and textbook laid out in front of him, as he angrily groaned. He had spent the last five hours studying for the Organic Chemistry exam he had tomorrow, and he was losing his damn mind. If he looked at even one more practice problem for Organic Chemistry, he was pretty sure his brain would just melt into a big pile of goop and disappointment. Unable to find the will to do anymore studying, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Vernon come over I’m bored.  >__<

 

 **VernTheFern:** OMW SWEET CHEEKS

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** gaaaaaaay

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Guys I am so fucking done with studying 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I wish I lived closer to you guys cause I could use a drink

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Or 12

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Go get chu a drink boy. No shame in drinking alone. I drink a bottle of wine to myself all the time. :)))

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Yeah dude fuck studying. Go get drunk. Lol. 

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** TREAT YO SELF

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BAD INFLUENCES YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TALK ME OUT OF IT LMAO

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** But u right

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I think I’ve earned myself a drink or two 

 

Jihoon locked his phone and set it down on the table. He went to his room, and opened his closet. He glanced through his shirts and opted to just go with a plain, white Gucci shirt because it was a Tuesday night and he really didn’t care to necessarily dress “nice” to go get drunk. _Besides,_ it’s not like he would see anyone he knew. Nor did he care if he did. He changed shirts and walked over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of red, basketball shorts that he knew would match the shirt. He changed into the shorts before staring at himself in the mirror. He didn’t feel like taking to the time to fix his hair so he just grabbed a black bandana and tied it around his head. He then grabbed a pair of long, black socks and slipped them on, before grabbing a black pair of sandals. He looked back in the mirror once more and said quietly to himself, “Well Jihoon, time to get drunk.” He grabbed his keys and wallet from on top of the dresser, sprayed himself with cologne, went and got his phone, and then headed out the door. 

 

He went to a bar he drank at occasionally that was about 15 minutes away from his house. He liked this bar in particular because it wasn’t dirty or rundown, it was rather nice, actually. But more importantly, he liked it because it wasn’t always super busy. The bar was dimly lit, and for the most part, quiet. So, being the antisocial person he is, it was perfect. 

 

He found a seat at the bar away from the three other people that were also at the bar. The bartender who recognized him came over to take his order. “Hey Jihoon, rough night? You look tired.” Jihoon smirked, happy to see which bartender was working tonight. His name was Seokmin, but everyone just called him “DK.” Jihoon looked up at the taller man, “Oh, you have no idea. I have an Organic Chemistry test tomorrow so yeah, definitely a rough night.” DK laughed, “Ouch. Yeah, now _that_  definitely deserves a drink. What do you feel like having?” Jihoon thought for a second before answering, “Eh, let’s go with a Long Island Iced Tea.” DK gave him his signature, giant smile “Coming right up!”

 

DK returned a couple minutes later and placed the drink in front of Jihoon, “Hopefully this’ll make your day a little better,” he said before going over to take another customer’s order. He made his way through the first drink as he stared around at the people in the bar. There were only three other people at the actual bar and the rest of the people were out at the tables, sitting with friends, having conversation. He also listened to a couple conversations as he drank his first drink. A group of ladies at a table were talking about how much they hated their new boss and missed their old one. Two guys a few chairs down from him were talking about how one of them had a wife that never stopped nagging. After getting bored with eavesdropping, Jihoon turned his attention to trailing his eyes over all of the different bottles of alcohol in front of him, as he finished his drink.

 

Jihoon then politely motioned for DK to bring him another round. DK did, and Jihoon thanked him. He took out his phone and made his way through the second drink, taking his sweet time, and enjoying not looking at Organic Chemistry problems. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** JI JI JI JI BABY BABY BABY

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** HOW’S IT GOING?

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** BE SAFE

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I’m fine, I’m fine. 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** DK’s here, by the way. You know, that cute bartender you met that one time. 

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  I know I sure fucking remember him. Cause Soonyoung wouldn’t shut up about him for the whole week after he met him.

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Lmaooo u right

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** TELL HIM I SAID HI AND THAT MY BODY IS HIS WHENEVER HE IS READY TO ACCEPT MY LOVE

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Oml tell him yourself lol

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** This is Vernon, I dunno where my phone is, but gaaAYYYYYYYY. 

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** HELLA

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** SAYS YOU LAVERN LOL

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Soonyoung you were so drunk you asked him to butt fuck you right then and there on the bar top hahahaha

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** DID I REALLY

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** You totally, did. You were a mess. 

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Oh man! That was a good night!

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** DK’s face after you said that was so funny I wish I could have gotten a photo of it cause it was priceless 

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** RIGHT I REMEMBER THAT SHIT

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** I would say that right now to his face, totally sober. Not even gonna lie. CAUSE THAT BOI IS FOINE.

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Lmao I know you would

 

Jihoon locked his phone and put it back in his pocket before motioning for DK to come over once more. The tall man made his way over and said “Another Long Island?” Before a deep voice spoke up behind Jihoon, “And a Jack and Coke, please.” DK smiled, “Sure thing,” and walked off. Jihoon was suddenly frozen in shock because that voice he just heard was way too familiar sounding. He was sincerely hoping it was just his imagination and that it was not actually the person he had thought the voice belonged to. But he was way too nervous to turn around and confirm or deny his fear. 

 

His eyes widened as a familiar, large hand pulled the bar chair on the left of Jihoon, out from under the bar top. Then, the deep voice he had just heard a few seconds ago chimed in once more, “Well well well, if it isn’t my favorite student Lee Jihoon,” the voice said before the man sat down right next to Jihoon. Jihoon could only think one thing: _FUCK._

 

Jihoon slowly moved his shaky eyes towards the large man that was currently sitting only inches away from him, and gulped when he realized it really was Professor Choi in the flesh. He began cursing violently in his head because Seungcheol looked so damn fine out of his work clothes. He was wearing a pair of tight, ripped-up, black jeans and a baggy, long-sleeved, red shirt. He also had on a small, silver chain, and had a pair of sunglasses hooked on the front of his shirt. It was a simple look really, but Seungcheol made it look so fucking good. 

 

Jihoon nervously spoke, “O-oh hey Mr. Choi. W-what are you doing here? We have an exam tomorrow...” Seungcheol let out a deep chuckle, “Funny. I was about to ask you the same exact thing.” DK then returned with their drinks, “Let me know if you guys need anything else.” Seungcheol spoke up again as their bartender walked away “I see your studying is going great. Gonna make an A+ tomorrow on the exam, right?” Jihoon, in his tipsy state, couldn’t help the sass that made its way into his voice “Uh, you bet your sweet ass I am.” Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow, amused at the sass from Jihoon and at the flirty remark, as he took a sip of his drink. Jihoon mentally kicked himself for saying “sweet ass” and without even thinking, he licked his lips as he saw Seungcheol’s thick, pillow lips wrapped around the edge of his glass. His eyes then hungrily followed Seungcheol’s Adam’s Apple as it moved up and down as he drank. 

 

Seungcheol knew what Jihoon was doing and snickered, realizing that Jihoon was already pretty toasty. He finished off the glass in one go and spoke up, “Like what you see?” Jihoon suddenly realized he had been staring and quickly looked away. He grabbed his drink in a panic, totally avoiding Seungcheol’s question, “Shouldn’t you be grading papers or some shit, instead of being at a bar? Because you know, you’re a professor and all that jazz.” Seungcheol chuckled once more, “Professors have lives too, y’know. Grading hundreds of papers gets stressful and boring after so many hours of doing it, so I come here to relax every now and then.” 

 

Seungcheol called DK over, as Jihoon occupied himself with nervously sucking down his third drink. “I’ll have one more Jack and Coke and that’ll be enough for him,” he gestured towards Jihoon, “Put it all on my tab,” he said as he pulled his wallet out and put his card on the bar top. “Will do, sir.” Seungcheol glanced over at Jihoon who had a very offended look on his face, and Seungcheol thought it was the cutest thing ever. Jihoon pouted, “Who said I was finished?! Also, I could’ve totally paid for my drinks, you didn’t have to do that!” Seungcheol smiled, “Hmm, judging by how drunk you are right now, I’d say you’ve had _plenty._  Now, about me paying for your drinks, don’t worry about it. You said you’re gonna make an A+ tomorrow, so I’m holding you to it. Just think of it as your reward.” Seungcheol winked at Jihoon, and Jihoon about choked on the last bit of his drink. 

 

DK delivered Seungcheol his drink, his card, and his bill. DK looked over at Jihoon while Seungcheol signed the bill and left a tip. “Well, good luck on your exam tomorrow! I know you mentioned before your professor was a hard-ass, but don’t worry about him. You got this!” Jihoon quickly glanced at the grinning Seungcheol as he was signing his name. He began cursing DK out in his head for saying that in front of the person he failed to realize was Jihoon’s “hard-ass” professor. Seungcheol handed DK the bill, “Oh, don’t worry about him. He says he’s gonna get an A+ tomorrow. Isn’t that right, Jihoon?” Seungcheol nudged Jihoon’s arm and Jihoon sighed “Yeah, sure.” DK chuckled, “Well I guess I have nothing to worry about then, you two have a nice night!,” he said before walking away. 

 

Seungcheol picked up his drink and turned to smile at the drunk man sitting next to him. Seungcheol, not so subtly, looked him up and down, “Is this normally the attire you choose to go to a bar in?” Jihoon clicked his tongue, “No. I was tired from all the studying I was doing for a certain professor’s insanely hard exams and I didn’t feel like dressing up.” Seungcheol smiled, “Your professor sounds like an asshole,” he teased. Jihoon returned his smile, “Oh, believe me, he definitely is.” Jihoon, in an attempt to avoid anymore awkward conversation and possible embarrassment, declared he needed to pee and scrambled over to the bathroom. Once inside, he immediately pulled out his phone. 

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Aye yo Jackie Chan, did you watch the video I sent you???

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** GUYS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** GUYS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** GUYS

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Yes?

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** You okay?

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** NO I AM NOT OKAY

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** DO I NEED TO COME GET YOU?!? 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:**  NO I’M FINE. I’M JUST NOT OKAY BECAUSE GUESS WHO FUCKING SHOWED UP AT THE BAR WHILE I WAS THERE AND IS CURRENTLY WAITING FOR ME TO GET DONE PEEING AHHHHHH

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** NO WAY IS IT WHO I THINK IT IS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** YUP AND I’M DRUNK AF HELP SOS ABORT MISSION 

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** GET THAT DICK MY DUDE

 

 **VernTheFern:** YES NOW IS YOUR CHANCE GO GO GO GO

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** AIDNAOFNQOFO I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING 

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** ME EITHER FUUUUUCK

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT BUT GO FOR IT

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I DUNNO BUT I LOOK LIKE SHIT CAUSE I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE THE FUCKING PROFESSOR I ALWAYS DAYDREAM ABOUT AT THE BAR

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Oh hush. I’m sure you look fine. 

 

Jihoon then opened the camera’s app and took a photo of his outfit in the bathroom mirror and sent it.

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** You look like a fuckboy

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** You look fine dude lol

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I’d hit that

 

 **VernTheFern:**  LOOKING GOOD ALSO YOU BETTER BE SHAVED DOWN THERE DUDE NOBODY LIKES A FUCKING JUNGLE

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** OMG VERNON 

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** He’s right though

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** YES GUYS I AM FRESHLY SHAVED GEEZ THANKS

 

Jihoon about dropped his phone in the sink as he heard the door open. He shoved his phone in his pocket and pretended to wash his hands. He slowly stared up in the mirror as he saw a familiar figure approach him from behind. “I’m finishing up! Sorry for taking so long, my friends were blowing up my phone and I had to respond!” Seungcheol strode up behind Jihoon and gently grabbed his hips before he pressed his warm chest against the man’s back as he washed his hands. “Ah, I see. You’re fine, Jihoon. Take your time. I just got worried that you were taking so long. I had to make sure you didn’t pass out or something in here.” Seungcheol winked at the man who was staring at him in the mirror and then pressed his crotch against Jihoon’s ass, which made Jihoon shudder with excitement.

 

Jihoon could feel that Seungcheol was getting hard and bit his lip as the taller man stared him down in the mirror. Seungcheol leaned in and pressed himself completely against Jihoon’s body and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Jihoon I don’t think you should drive like you are. How about you let me drive you to my place, and we work on some practice problems to make sure you get that A+ tomorrow?” Seungcheol grinded his hips into Jihoon’s ass, rendering Jihoon unable to choke back his moans any longer. _“Mmmm,_ I’ll take that as a yes?” 

 

Jihoon, despite his drunken state, knew how much he wanted this, and how long he had been waiting for this to happen. He found a sudden ounce of courage, probably from all the alcohol he had consumed, and rubbed his ass back against Seungcheol’s crotch, making him growl with excitement, “Better be some good practice problems.” Seungcheol grinned, “Oh Jihoon, I think you know _damn_ well that they will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU GUYS HYPE? CAUSE I AM. I HOPE MY WRITING WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE I DON’T WANNA DISAPPOINT. IANDOANDOAKAL But, as always, thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and make me super happy! Look forward to next chapter! 
> 
> Also for the record: I do not think Jihoon looked like shit in that Gucci outfit he looked so damn good. Ughhhhhh. I am still not over Change Up and now I am trying to survive Clap. Send help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY THEY FINALLY BOUT TO DO IT. HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. 
> 
> Here you go, my lovelies!

Seungcheol released his grip on Jihoon’s hips and slid his right arm around his slim waist, so he could lead him to the bathroom door. Jihoon was embarrassed because he felt like Seungcheol was babying him by leading him through the bar like that, so he spoke up, “I can walk by myself, you know.” Seungcheol chuckled and removed his arm, “Suit yourself.” After a few steps of using his own strength to walk, he realized real fucking fast just how drunk he _actually_ was. He was focusing on the black-haired man walking in front of him and trying to keep his balance, as he smoothly tripped on one of the bar’s chairs and face-planted directly in between Seungcheol’s broad shoulders. 

 

Seungcheol began cracking up as he turned around to face the drunken man, “What happened to ‘I can walk myself’?” Jihoon pouted his bottom lip and refused to make eye contact. Seungcheol leaned down and pressed his lips against Jihoon’s left ear, “Someone’s a lightweight I see. Now, are you gonna let me help you out to the car, or do I have to carry your cute ass out of here? I’m pretty sure you’d hate the latter so I suggest you stop being so stubborn.” 

 

Jihoon’s skin erupted in goosebumps as Seungcheol’s deep voice filled his ear, and his warm breath tickled his skin. Seungcheol pulled away, smirking, before reclaiming Jihoon’s waist with his right arm and continuing to lead him to the door. Once outside, Jihoon glanced around at the blurry parking lot and began wondering what kind of vehicle a man like Seungcheol would drive. As he was busy mentally flipping through pages of possibilities, Seungcheol used his left hand to reach into his pocket and grab his keys. Jihoon was dragged out of his thoughts as Seungcheol pressed unlock on his key fob and a pair of tail lights lit up in the parking lot. 

 

Jihoon was the one to erupt in laughter this time around. Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow and curiously stared down at the laughing man, “What’s so funny?” Jihoon looked up at his professor, “Nothing,” he continued to giggle to himself, “It’s just, why am I _totally_ not surprised that a big, muscular man like you drives a big muscle car? A Mustang GT? _Really?”_ Jihoon followed his statement up with saying something snarky that he probably wouldn’t have had the balls to say if it weren’t for the alcohol, “Are you trying to compensate for something?” Immediately after the words left his mouth Jihoon stopped his laughter. “Ah, _wait._ No. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Seungcheol just snickered before he trailed the hand that was wrapped around Jihoon’s waist down to his ass, and squeezed. Jihoon let out a small yelp. “Jihoon, I can assure you, I have absolutely _nothing_ I would need to compensate for. You’ll see,” Seungcheol slapped his cheek before removing his arm and starting to walk towards his car. He yelled back over his shoulder, _“Besides,_ by your logic, if a muscular guy such as myself is assumed to drive a muscle car, does that mean all short guys like you drive Smart Cars?” 

 

Jihoon gasped loudly, “How dare you!,” he yelled out before running to catch up with Seungcheol. He stood behind the taller man, angrily tapping his foot, “I drive a Toyota Corolla. You know, being a broke college student and all. _NOT_ a Smart Car. _Thank you very much.”_ Seungcheol smiled as he opened his car door “So feisty. I figured the shitty Toyota had to be yours.” He then plopped down into the driver’s seat, “Anyways, you coming?” Jihoon clicked his tongue before going and getting in the passenger’s seat. 

 

Jihoon buckled up as Seungcheol started his car, “I guess I’ll just leave my _“shitty”_ car here?” Seungcheol put his car in reverse, “Yup. Definitely don’t need to be driving in the state you’re in. As your instructor, I instruct you to just leave the driving up to me. Because first of all, I have a much better alcohol tolerance than you,” he backed out of the parking space and exited the parking lot, “Secondly, this isn’t really a bad part of town so I don't think anyone will mess with your car, so your car should be just fine.” Jihoon crossed his arms and stared out the window at his car as they pulled away, “Alright _instructor.”_

 

Silence hung between them for the next couple minutes as Jihoon stared out the window, not knowing what to say. Seungcheol knew Jihoon was a little socially awkward and chose to break the silence, “Oh come on, you’re not gonna choose _now_ to be shy, huh? Is this not the same man that was bold enough to take photos of my ass within seconds of meeting me, and then had the audacity to lie to my face about it? The same man that has been trying so hard to flirt with me but has been miserably failing? Jihoon, not gonna lie, you’re pretty bad at flirting. It’s adorable, honestly.” Jihoon’s jaw dropped open and he looked over at Seungcheol with fire in his eyes “WELL NOT EVERYONE IS HOT AS FUCK LIKE YOU AND KNOWS HOW TO BE LORD OF FLIRTING. _EXCUSE ME.”_ Seungcheol smiled and placed a hand on Jihoon’s thigh, “Shhh. I’m just messing with you. You’ve actually been really good at driving me crazy over the last three months, trust me.” Jihoon began to blush, so he looked out the window again, “Says _you,_ Professor Tease.”

 

After a few more minutes of silence Seungcheol was pulling his car into the parking lot of an apartment building. He found an empty spot, pulled in, and put his car in park. He turned off his car and looked over at Jihoon, “You ready to study?” Jihoon smiled, and nodded his head, hoping Seungcheol couldn’t see how nervous he was. He turned off the car lights, “Well, come on then.” Seungcheol got out of the car and Jihoon followed suit, quietly following behind Seungcheol as he walked to his apartment. The whole way, Jihoon could feel his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was _actually_ happening. He’d dreamt about being in this situation a million times, and yet, actually finding himself in the situation left him overwhelmingly excited. Despite the immense amount of preparation he had obtained through daydreaming about his professor, he was still an anxious mess. 

 

Seungcheol and Jihoon arrived at Seungcheol’s apartment door, and Jihoon tried to calm himself as Seungcheol unlocked the door. He opened the door and gestured for Jihoon to come in. Jihoon slid by Seungcheol as he held the door open. He then awkwardly stood in the entryway as he waited for Seungcheol to close to the door behind him. Seungcheol cleared his throat, “Would you like me to set your stuff on the counter with mine so you don’t lose anything?” Jihoon nodded, and handed over his belongings. Seungcheol walked into the kitchen and set down Jihoon’s keys, phone, and wallet, before he set down his own keys, phone, and wallet along with his sunglasses, onto the kitchen counter. 

 

Seungcheol flicked on the lights before he returned to the mute man that stood near his apartment door. He smiled down at him as he once more placed his large hands on Jihoon’s slender hips. He slowly licked his plump lips before leaning down to whisper in Jihoon’s ear, “Alright Jihoon, now that we are finally alone,” Jihoon shuddered with excitement, “What’s the alternative name for a neopentyl group?” Jihoon used his hands to angrily push Seungcheol’s body back a bit, as he gave him a look of utter disbelief, “WAIT, _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ You were being serious about studying?!” Seungcheol grinned his signature devious smile, “Well, we _do_ have an exam tomorrow, do we not?” Seungcheol loved messing with Jihoon, “Whoa. What did _you_ think we were gonna do?” 

 

Jihoon turned the darkest shade of red “I, well, _shit,_ I dunno!” Seungcheol was loving this, “Ah, you don’t know what the answer is? What a shame. No A+ for you, I guess.” Jihoon hardened his stare, “2-2-Dimethylpropyl.” Seungcheol lifted his eyebrows in genuine surprise, “Very good, Jihoon.” He then used his grip on the slender hips to lead Jihoon back a few steps before stopping once more. 

 

Seungcheol started to massage his thumbs into Jihoon’s pelvic bones, “Second question. What’s the least stable confirmation of cyclohexane?” Jihoon then started to pick up on Seungcheol’s little game, “Easy. Half-chair.” Seungcheol pretended to be only slightly amused as he led him back a few more steps, “Correct. You might _actually_ be able to make a B at this rate.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

 

The taller man tightened his grip, “Third question. To determine the parent name for an alkane, we begin by finding the, what?” Jihoon smirked as he realized his torturous studying time was actually paying off, “Longest continuous chain of carbons.” Seungcheol smiled, “Indeed,” then led Jihoon a few more steps back until Seungcheol’s back was pressed up against a door. 

 

He looked down at the small man, toothy smile on display, “Last one. What are the four possible parts of an IUPAC name?” Jihoon pretended to be confused as he stroked his chin, “Gee. _I dunno?_ Could it possibly be locant, prefix, parent name, and suffix?” Seungcheol pinched Jihoon’s side, “Well,  _what do you know,_ you might actually make an A+ after all. Seems my job here is done. Time to take you back to your car.” He released his grip from Jihoon’s hips and slipped out from between Jihoon and the door, before heading for his keys. Jihoon couldn’t see it, but Seungcheol had the biggest fucking grin spread across his face, and he was struggling to not bust out in laughter at the shocked face Jihoon had just made. 

 

Jihoon exclaimed “W _-wait!_ No! I think I need more practice!” Seungcheol halted his steps and turned back around to face Jihoon, “Hmm. Is that so?” Jihoon broke eye contact and looked down at his feet, “Mhm... I think I need to learn more...” Seungcheol walked his way back over to the smaller man, “Well, if that’s the case...,” he bent down and wrapped both arms around Jihoon’s back before hoisting him up and pressing him up against the door. Jihoon instinctively put his arms over Seungcheol’s broad shoulders and wrapped his legs around Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol leaned forward to where his lips were ghosting over Jihoon’s, now that he was eye-level with him, “Allow me to teach you a thing or two.”

 

Seungcheol pressed his pillow lips against Jihoon’s and pressed his body into the smaller man’s. Seungcheol had been waiting for this for so long and found it very hard to take his time, so he immediately ran his tongue along Jihoon’s soft lips, pleading for entry. Jihoon opened his mouth and met Seungcheol’s tongue with his own. Their wet tongues wrapped around one another as they both moaned out in satisfaction. They began to hungrily kiss each other, as they both enjoyed the lingering taste of alcohol from the other. 

 

Jihoon wrapped his fingers into Seungcheol’s thick, black hair as Seungcheol grinded his hips into Jihoon’s, making them both moan into each other’s mouths. Seungcheol used his body to hold up Jihoon as he ran his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides, and down his soft thighs. Seungcheol broke the kiss suddenly, _“Fuck._ Jihoon, I don’t think you understand how long I’ve wanted this.” Jihoon smiled as he stared at the dark eyes in front of him, that were currently searching for answers in his own. He tugged at the black locks his fingers were wrapped in, “Oh, _believe me_ Seungcheol, I do understand.” Seungcheol smiled back before leaning forward to grab Jihoon’s bottom lip between his teeth so he could tug on it. He sucked on Jihoon’s lower lip for a bit, loving how the red-haired man’s lashes fluttered closed as he moaned out in pleasure. 

 

Seungcheol released Jihoon’s bottom lip and placed one last kiss on Jihoon’s wet lips, before he picked the small man up once more, and opened the bedroom door. He effortlessly carried Jihoon in and gently laid his body down on his bed. He stood at the edge of the bed, staring hungrily down at Jihoon lying in his bed, flushed, and panting from the excitement. 

 

Seungcheol reached down to unbutton his pants but stopped before he did, “Jihoon. I just wanna make sure before we go any further, that I know you definitely want this.” Jihoon blinked a couple times in disbelief before speaking up, _“Wow._ I guess you were right. I must be _really_ bad at flirting because I thought I made it abundantly clear I wanted you to fuck me over the last couple weeks.” Seungcheol scared Jihoon as he erupted in laughter, “I told you I was kidding when I said that! But okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure.”

 

Seungcheol then began to unbutton his pants and pull down his jean’s zipper, “Now that we have established that you _do_ indeed want me, I should probably ask if you’re a bottom or top. Because honestly I’m usually a top, and not that I’m against being a bottom or anything, it’s just, I usually prefer topping. But I mean, for you, I _guess_ I could bottom if it came down to it...” Jihoon smirked, “I’m glad to hear that I am an exception to your preferences, but I am definitely okay with you topping me.” Seungcheol smiled genuinely before he pulled down his black jeans in one swift motion, “Good. Now I should probably warn you, that I can be _uh,_ how should I put this? Extremely dominant? I hope that doesn’t freak you out or anything.” Jihoon began to cackle, “‘Freak me out?’ _Oh my god,_ that’s a good one. You clearly underestimate me, Seungcheol. I know I look small and innocent but you have _no_ idea what kind of shit I’m into.” Seungcheol grinned and pulled off his shoes and socks before kicking off his pants, _“Mmmm._ I like what I’m hearing.”

 

Seungcheol was about to climb back onto the bed in just a red, long-sleeve shirt, and black pair of boxer briefs, before Jihoon suddenly told him to stop. Seungcheol hesitantly did as told, and went back to standing where he just was. Jihoon began to blush, “I, _uh..._  Have a request.” Seungcheol lifted a brow, “I’m listening.” Jihoon propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of his hot-ass professor, “To reward me for the A+ I’m gonna get tomorrow, you should totally strip tease me.” Seungcheol laughed, “I already told you your reward was me paying for your drinks.” Jihoon clicked his tongue, “Yeah, but that’s not good enough!” Seungcheol pursed his lips, _“Someone_ sure is needy.” Jihoon smirked, “Ah, you’ll learn soon enough that I’m the neediest of sluts.” Seungcheol’s lips slowly formed a toothy grin, “Perhaps little Jihoon _isn’t_ as innocent as I thought he would be. What a pleasant surprise. _Fine,_ I’ll give the needy slut what he wants then.” 

 

Jihoon groaned after hearing Seungcheol call him a “needy slut.” It felt so fucking good. He loved it. He wanted more, and that’s _exactly_ what Seungcheol gave him. Seungcheol ran his large, right hand down his torso slowly, biting his plump bottom lip, stopping when his palm made contact with his bulge. He pressed his palm down harder and let out a long groan, deep in his throat. Jihoon’s lips parted and he felt his dick twitch from seeing Seungcheol like this. Seungcheol trailed his hand back up to the waistband of his briefs, and he teasingly tucked his hand under it, and rubbed his pelvic region above his bulge. 

 

He pulled his hand back out and trailed it back up the length of his torso, over the chain around his neck, and to the collar of his shirt. He played with the collar as he ran his left hand down his face, then swept his fingers gently over his thick lips, then down his throat, before grabbing his collar with both hands and pulling his shirt off. Jihoon’s eyes shot open, and he literally about nutted right then and there. He could _not_ fucking believe what he was seeing. Seungcheol’s torso and arms were absolutely _covered_ in tattoos. 

 

Jihoon quickly sat up, _“WHOA WHOA WHOA._ SINCE WHEN ARE YOU FUCKING COVERED IN TATTOOS?! _HOLY SHIT.”_ Seungcheol tossed the article of clothing off to the side, standing there in just his boxer briefs. He scratched his head as he looked blankly at red-haired man sitting in his bed, _“Uh,_ for awhile?” Jihoon dramatically dragged his hands down his cheeks, “OKAY BUT, I TOTALLY WASN’T EXPECTING _THIS?_  I MEAN, I’VE ONLY EVER SEEN YOU IN LONG-SLEEVES. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Seungcheol was genuinely confused because he didn’t know if Jihoon was disgusted or happy at what he was seeing, “Do you not like them, or something?” Jihoon crinkled his eyebrows together in confusion “‘Not like them’? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! I _LOVE_ THEM. I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS HUMANLY POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BE ANY MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE AND _YET,_ HERE WE ARE.” 

 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at Jihoon’s excitement. He took a couple steps forward and bent down to kiss Jihoon’s forehead, “I’m glad you like what you see. Can I finish giving you your reward now?” Jihoon began to blush, “Yeah, sorry, continue.”

 

He sat there and ran his hungry eyes over Seungcheol’s body as he went back to where he was standing. On his chest, in huge, elaborate script, below his silver chain, was “Lead Not Follow.” On his abdomen he had a giant owl with its wings spread out, holding a huge diamond in it’s talons, that wrapped around to his sides as well. The bottom part of his abdomen, had an hourglass surrounded by multiple roses and thorn branches, that went all the way down below the waistline of his underwear. He also had two full-sleeves that stopped right before the line of where his button-up shirts’ sleeves would end.

 

Both of his arms were completely covered in an assortment of tattoos. His right arm had a snake tattoo wrapped around it, and in between the gaps of its’ body were multiple, smaller tattoos all brought together by a blending of background. His left arm also had a bunch of tattoos. The biggest ones being a big tree that wrapped around from his tricep to his bicep, and on his forearm he had a big crow standing on top of a skull, while the rest of his arm was covered in a variety of other things, also brought together by the background. Seungcheol was the hottest man Jihoon had ever laid his eyes on and he couldn’t believe this man was currently undressing for _him._

 

Seungcheol turned his body around and lifted his muscular arms up to run them up the back of his neck behind his ears, and into his hair, showing off his broad back and the well-defined muscles in his shoulders. Jihoon literally moaned out loud from the sight before him because he also had a giant dragon tattoo covering his whole back, surrounded by clouds. The tail of the dragon crept down past the waistline of Seungcheol’s underwear.

 

The tattooed man then ran his large hands down his sides, over his ribs, and down to his glorious ass, where he lifted up his thick cheeks and spread them out for Jihoon’s pleasure. _“Fuck Seungcheol._ You have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.” He then teasingly used his thumb to tug at the waistband of his briefs, before slowly pulling them down below his perky cheeks, revealing the tail of the dragon tattoo that snaked down his right cheek, and clouds that covered his left. He only let Jihoon have a quick peek before pulling up his briefs, and turning himself around. 

 

He stepped towards the bed and looked down at Jihoon as he rubbed himself through his boxer briefs until he was fully-erect and showing the outline of his huge dick through the fabric. He reached his left hand out and grabbed Jihoon’s red hair before he tugged his briefs down, revealing his delicious v-line that had a big rose in the middle right above his cock, and thorn branches and smaller roses, all around it. He halted his movements, “Like what you see Jihoon?” Jihoon swallowed, as he stared at Seungcheol’s crotch, completely mesmerized, _“God yes.”_ He loved everything he saw. Seungcheol had a beautiful body. He had muscular arms, prominent collar bones, broad shoulders, a fantastic six-pack, a perfect ass, and absolutely amazing, thick thighs that Jihoon wanted to lick every inch of.

 

Seungcheol then tugged his briefs down even farther, revealing the hilt of his swollen cock. He watched Jihoon’s mouth fall wide open as he slowly tugged the fabric down enough to let his cock escape completely. 

 

Jihoon all of the sudden threw his head back, threw his hands in the air, and let out a huff of frustrated air. “Okay. _Listen._ I’m totally not surprised to find that you have a nice dick. I mean, considering how unbelievably attractive you are, it was just a given that you were gonna have a beautiful dick too,” he sighed, “BUT I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO SEE YOU HAVE A DICK PIERCING?! HAVE MERCY ON ME, SEUNGCHEOL! PLEASE! I AM PRETTY SURE YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME AND IT IS TOTALLY WORKING!” Seungcheol giggled and pulled his boxer briefs off all the way and tossed them aside, “It’s called an Apadravya piercing, and I’m glad to hear you think my dick is beautiful. Cause I wanna shove it in that beautiful mouth of yours and watch you choke on it.” 

 

Jihoon grunted loudly at the domineering attitude Seungcheol was giving him and couldn’t help but beg for more, “Oh my god, please? I would love to choke on your dick. Can I have it in my mouth?” It was Seungcheol’s turn to groan aloud after hearing how much of a submissive cock-slut Jihoon was, “No. You haven’t earned that right yet. Sucking this dick is a privilege that you have to earn.” He reached down and pulled the bandana that was tied around Jihoon’s head down to where it was blocking his vision. “Now it’s _my_ turn for a reward. Lay back down and shut up.” Jihoon immediately did as told and laid back on the bed. 

 

Seungcheol started by taking off Jihoon’s sandals and throwing them on the floor. He yanked off the socks, throwing them next to the shoes, before trailing his hands up the length of Jihoon’s soft legs as he climbed onto the bed. Jihoon bucked himself up once his large hands arrived at his hips, desperate for Seungcheol to touch his needy member, but Seungcheol ignored his plea and started to pull up Jihoon’s shirt. “Lift up your back for a second,” he declared, before Jihoon did as told, allowing Seungcheol to take his shirt off completely. 

 

Seungcheol then slipped his fingers under the waistband of Jihoon’s shorts, before slowly tugging them down, revealing Jihoon’s fully-erect member. “You’re already this hard? We haven’t even done anything yet. I just got undressed for you, that’s it. How pathetic.” Jihoon draped his arm over his face in shame, “I can’t help it. You make me like this.” Jihoon couldn’t see it, but Jihoon saying that made Seungcheol’s lip curl up. 

 

He then pulled the shorts down the rest of the way, before dropping them on the floor. He looked down at the man’s grey boxer briefs that had a huge, dark gray spot from where Jihoon’s cock had been leaking pre-cum. Seungcheol trailed a finger down the length of Jihoon’s erection, making him throw his head back and let out a strangled moan. He ate his moans right up, loving that Jihoon let him do as he pleased. He pulled the gray boxer briefs off gently, releasing Jihoon’s needy member from the confines of the fabric. Seungcheol then leaned back onto his heels and looked down at the naked man below him. 

 

Seungcheol loved everything he saw. Jihoon had milky skin, that was perfectly smooth, and absolutely flawless looking. His nipples were a soft shade of pink and were perked up from all the stimulus his body had been receiving. His abdomen was surprisingly well-defined, not as well as his own, but his abs were definitely prominent. His v-line was also very apparent and laid a glorious path to Jihoon’s totally bare private parts. He loved the sight of Jihoon’s swollen, pink cock twitching with excitement. His cock was on the smaller end, at about five inches, but Seungcheol loved it regardless. He also had soft, creamy thighs that Seungcheol wanted to sink his teeth into. Seungcheol was completely enamored by the man below him, “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jihoon. You have the prettiest body I’ve ever seen, and I want to kiss every inch of it to show you just how much I like it.” 

 

Seungcheol wasn’t gonna be satisfied until he saw every part of Jihoon’s body, however. “I wanna see the rest of you, Jihoon. You saw all of me, so it’s only fair. Lay on your belly.” Jihoon did as told and turned his body over for Seungcheol’s viewing. Seungcheol licked his lips upon having the rest of Jihoon’s body revealed to him. Jihoon had a smooth, sleek back, an extremely perky ass, and the yummiest thighs. Seungcheol ran his hands up Jihoon’s thighs and squeezed his ass firmly, “So fucking beautiful, Jihoon. _So so so pretty.”_ Jihoon moaned into the pillow his face was resting on, hearing Seungcheol praise him like that. 

 

Seungcheol moved his hands over from Jihoon’s ass to the sides of his hips, before he lifted up on his body, “Get on your hands and knees, Jihoon.” Jihoon obliged, getting into the position Seungcheol asked. Seungcheol then got up off the bed, “Stay there.” Jihoon couldn’t see because of the bandana around his eyes, but he heard Seungcheol walk to the other side of the room and open a drawer. He heard him rummage around for a bit before walking back to the bed. Jihoon had no idea what he had grabbed, but he bit his lip in anticipation. 

 

Seungcheol set the anal beads and lube he had just grabbed, down on the bed. He pulled Jihoon body’s back closer to the edge of the bed, before getting down on his knees in between Jihoon’s legs. Seungcheol grabbed the bottle of lube and popped open the cap. Jihoon whimpered at the sound of him opening the cap. Seungcheol smirked at how eager the small man was, and poured lube onto his right hand’s index and middle fingers. Seungcheol instructed Jihoon to put his chest down against the bed, and spread his legs open wider. 

 

Jihoon grabbed a pillow before bending down to press his chest onto the bed and his head onto the pillow he was grasping, before spreading his legs apart wider. Seungcheol let out an animalistic growl when Jihoon had finished getting his body positioned like Seungcheol had asked. Seungcheol had often daydreamed about doing all sorts of sexual things with Jihoon, but seeing Jihoon actually naked in front of him, submitting to him completely, and spreading himself open like this for him, was _way_ hotter than Seungcheol could have ever imagined. 

 

Seungcheol trailed his wet fingers around Jihoon’s tightly clenched hole. Jihoon gasped at the sudden feeling of having cold lube smeared onto his asshole. Seungcheol wetted his dried lips with his tongue before he slowly pushed his index finger into Jihoon’s tight muscle. Jihoon let out a string of profanities as he pushed his ass back into the intrusion. Seungcheol slowly worked his finger in and out of the tight, warm expanse, enjoying the wide array of profanity Jihoon had to offer. 

 

He pressed his finger in, up to his knuckle, before curling his finger and moving it around until he found just what he was looking for. When he did locate Jihoon’s prostate, the red-haired man yelled _“FUCK,”_ as he threw his head back and arched his back. Seungcheol grinned, continuing to prod the sensitive spot, loving Jihoon’s reactions. Jihoon begged Seungcheol for more as he relentlessly teased his prostrate. He pulled his index finger back out and reinserted it once more alongside his middle finger, having to strain to push both inside. 

 

Jihoon yelped from the feeling of two fingers painfully stretching him out. Seungcheol placed some kisses on Jihoon’s left butt cheek, “Your ass is so tight, Jihoon. It’s gonna feel amazing squeezed around my cock.” Jihoon exhaled, “To be totally honest, the reason I’m so tight is because it’s been a long time since I’ve let anyone do stuff to my ass.” Seungcheol slowly twisted his wrist as he worked to stretch the muscle out, “I don’t mind that. In fact, I like being the one to remind you how fucking good it feels to have a man like me stretch you out and fill you with cum.” Jihoon moaned and bit the pillow his head was pressed into, loving hearing Seungcheol say such wonderfully dirty things. 

 

Seungcheol scissored his thick fingers and worked Jihoon’s ass until it was nice and stretched out. He pulled his fingers out, watching as Jihoon’s ass clenched after his fingers were removed. He reached over and grabbed the anal beads and the bottle of lube. He once again popped open the cab of the lube, but this time he poured the liquid all over the anal beads in his hand. 

 

Jihoon had no idea what Seungcheol was doing, all he knew was that Seungcheol was using more lube for _something._ He hissed as he suddenly felt anal beads being pushed into his stretched hole. Seungcheol took his time, gradually increasing the size of the beads, making sure to gage Jihoon’s reactions as he did. Jihoon loved the pleasant surprise of Seungcheol having toys and so eagerly wanting to use them with him. Jihoon moaned into the pillow as Seungcheol got to the bigger beads towards the end, “Seungcheol, you’re such a fucking tease. If you keep playing with me like this, I’m gonna cum before we even get to fuck.” The black-haired man smiled deviously because that was exactly what he wanted. 

 

Seungcheol let go of the loop at the end of the anal beads and told Jihoon to get on his back. Jihoon groaned in protest at having to reposition himself again, but still did as told, getting on his back, propping up his knees, anal beads still shoved in his ass. Once he was on his back, Seungcheol spoke up, “Now take off the bandana. I want you to watch as I make you cum so fucking hard you forget who you are.” Jihoon quickly pulled off the bandana, and stared down at the man crouched down between his legs. 

 

Seungcheol had a dangerous look in his eyes as he stared directly at Jihoon. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue along the underside of Jihoon’s swollen, pink cock. Jihoon clenched his fists into the sheets. He watched in awe as Seungcheol rolled his tongue around the head of his cock, before using his right hand to hold up Jihoon’s member, as he enveloped his pillow lips around it, and slid it all the way into his warm mouth. Jihoon clenched the sheets even harder, “Oh my fucking god. _Holy shit._ Your lips are a blessing, Seungcheol. They look so good wrapped around my dick. You look _so_  fucking hot.” Seungcheol moaned against the cock he had in his mouth, pleased that Jihoon was complimenting him. 

 

He began to bob his head up and down, as he used his left hand to tug on the anal beads still shoved inside of Jihoon’s ass. A moan flew out of Jihoon’s mouth and he immediately reached his right hand down to pull on Seungcheol’s thick hair. Seungcheol pulled the cock out his mouth, and stared up at Jihoon through his long, black eyelashes. His stare pierced right through Jihoon as he stuck his tongue out and and gently slapped Jihoon's dick against his tongue a few times. He simultaneously pulled the anal beads out of Jihoon’s ass, almost all the way. Jihoon’s mouth dropped wide open and he groaned loudly, “Dammit Seungcheol! I’m so close. This is too much.” 

 

The black-haired man removed the anal beads completely and set them down on the ground. He then started stroking Jihoon with his right hand, before he started to finger him with his left hand. He shoved his fingers in hard and fast, while he stroked even faster. Jihoon was a mess, unable to form any coherent sentences, only speaking through various forms of curse words and Seungcheol’s name. Seungcheol could feel Jihoon’s dick tensing up in his hand, and he knew he was close, “Jihoon, cum for me, like the good little slut that you are.” That was all it took. Jihoon, only seconds later, was arching his back off the bed, moaning loudly as he came all over his tightly flexed abs. 

 

Seungcheol pulled his fingers out of Jihoon’s ass and let go of his dick, watching it slap down into the pile of cum puddled up on Jihoon’s stomach. He stood up and leaned over the panting Jihoon, who was busy riding out his orgasm’s high. He planted his hands firmly on Jihoon’s hips before leaning his head down far enough to allow him to lick up all the cum Jihoon had covered himself with. Jihoon opened his heavy eyelids and watched, lips parted, as Seungcheol gladly licked up all of his cum. 

 

When Seungcheol was done he stood back up and leaned over to the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube on the floor. He opened it up and spread a generous amount of lube all over his thick, eight-inch dick. He tossed the bottle back onto the floor once he was done and turned his attention back to Jihoon. He placed his hands up under Jihoon’s knees and hoisted his lower body up, effortlessly. He got onto his knees on the bed, before putting Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders. 

 

Seungcheol looked down into Jihoon’s dark eyes, “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long, Jihoon. I’m gonna love fucking your pretty little ass.” He then reached around Jihoon’s right thigh to grab his huge cock and slap it on Jihoon’s ass a few times before rubbing the head around Jihoon’s clenched hole. Jihoon could feel the piercing as it rubbed against his backside, and thought to himself, _“I bet that’s gonna hurt so bad going in. Fuck my life.”_ Seungcheol used his thumb to help push the head of his thick cock into Jihoon’s ass. Once he had managed to push it in, piercing and all, Jihoon hissed out in pain and tightly clenched his jaw. Seungcheol grabbed the top of Jihoon’s thighs and used them to help shove the rest of his dick slowly into Jihoon’s unbelievably tight ass. 

 

Jihoon was in a lot of pain. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and watched as his ass stretched itself around the width of Seungcheol’s huge dick, amazed at how much it hurt. Seungcheol tightened his grip on Jihoon’s thighs, “Your ass is just swallowing me up, Jihoon. It feels absolutely amazing.” Jihoon was unable to form a decent response from all the pain he was in so he just moaned back, “Mhm.” 

 

When Seungcheol had finally bottomed out, he stilled his hips and reached down to grab Jihoon’s now soft member. He began to gently stroke it, hoping to alleviate some of Jihoon’s very apparent pain. He saw Jihoon let go of his bottom lip and slowly open his lips instead, and after awhile Seungcheol had him fully erect once more. He tightened his grip on Jihoon’s left thigh and on the pretty little cock he was stroking, as he slowly pulled himself out of Jihoon’s ass. When he was almost all the way out, he could see the large metal balls of his piercing catching on the inside of Jihoon’s ass, preventing his head from popping out easily. He remembered how much the piercing sucked to heal after he got it, but it was moments like these that made him realize it was totally worth it. 

 

He then slammed himself back into Jihoon’s warm ass, earning him a couple of angry curse words from the prettiest pair of lips. He began to set a slow pace as he thrusted himself in and out of Jihoon, making sure to still keep up with stroking his now leaking cock. Eventually Jihoon had gotten used to the pain and began to feel pleasure instead. It was then that he decided Seungcheol’s slow, pitying pace wasn’t gonna cut it, “I know you can fuck me harder than that, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol let out a deep growl in response and let go of his grip on Jihoon’s dick to return it back to his right thigh, before beginning to violently thrust himself into Jihoon’s tight ass. 

 

Seungcheol leaned his head to the side and began to kiss and suck messy red marks all over the inside of Jihoon’s creamy thighs as he fucked Jihoon’s ass relentlessly. Jihoon was an absolute mess. He was panting, desperately trying to get a good hold on the sheets below him, and unable to hold back all the moans that were tumbling out of his mouth. Seungcheol bent down and got in Jihoon’s face, grunting as he thrusted, “Do you love the feeling of my dick stretching you open like this? Do you love how much it hurts?” 

 

Jihoon’s eyes were half-lidded and his jaw was slack, “Oh fuck, _yes._ God yes.” Seungcheol couldn’t take much more of Jihoon’s right expanse, it felt way too damn good. So he moved his hands back under Jihoon’s knees and lifted his back almost completely off the bed, leaving just his shoulders on the bed to keep him in place. He pressed Jihoon’s knees down against his chest, and repositioned himself to be able to thrust deeper. 

 

Seungcheol began to roughly fuck Jihoon’s ass in this new position, relentlessly hitting his prostate each time, as he watched Jihoon’s cock slapping against his abs every time he thrusted. Jihoon was moaning his fucking ass off, and he desperately wanted to find his release once more, so he grabbed his cock and began to stroke. His stroking was messy, not exactly a rhythm to it, he just wanted one thing and one thing only: _to cum._ He looked up at Seungcheol who was staring intensely at his cock going in and out of Jihoon’s ass, biting his bottom lip, sweat dripping down his temples, his abs and arm muscles flexed. Jihoon thought he looked so hot like that. The image of his hot, buff, sweaty, tattooed professor thrusting his thick cock into his ass was too much. With a couple more strokes, Jihoon was once again shooting cum all over his abs. 

 

Seungcheol all of the sudden felt Jihoon clench his insides really tight and he watched as Jihoon came all over himself once more. He picked up his pace, wanting to join Jihoon in his wave of pleasure. He grunted rugged and throaty as he roughly thrusted a few more times into Jihoon’s hole, before coming long and hard into Jihoon’s warm ass. 

 

After a few seconds of drowning in pleasure, he pulled himself out of Jihoon, cum beginning to drip out of his ass the second he did, and plopped down next to the fucked-out, small man on his bed. He panted as he stared over at the red-haired man that was also struggling to catch his breath. He moved his arm up and ran a hand through Jihoon’s sweaty hair, before leaning in and pressing a kiss on his cheek. He then got up off the bed, grabbed the anal beads that were on the floor, and left the room. 

 

Jihoon didn’t know where Seungcheol was going, but he was so sore and exhausted that he didn’t have the energy to really care. He closed his eyes and rested for a minute or so before he heard Seungcheol reenter the room. He heard him open a drawer and drop a couple things in before closing it and walking back over to the bed. His eyes suddenly shot open as something cold was rubbed across his belly. He looked down and saw that Seungcheol was using a wet wash-cloth to clean the cum off of his belly, and he smiled at the sweetness of the gesture. 

 

Once he had cleaned it all off, he stood up and looked down at Jihoon, “Hey cutie, before you pass out, I figured I’d offer to take you back to your car if you wanted. Or, you are welcome to stay here. I don’t mind either way. Whatever’s better for you, Jihoon.” Jihoon yawned and began to rub his eyes, “Mm, I guess I’ll stay here. I’m too tired to drive back home.” 

 

Seungcheol patted Jihoon’s leg, “Fine with me. Would you like me to wash your clothes then? So you can wear them again tomorrow? Because I doubt you’ll have time to go home and change in the morning. Plus, all my clothes are gonna be ginormous on you.” Jihoon blushed at how sweet Seungcheol was being, “That would be great. Thank you.” Seungcheol gathered up Jihoon’s socks, shorts, shirt, underwear, and bandana and headed out the bedroom door. 

 

Jihoon stretched his arms out and forced himself to sit up. He knew Seungcheol would probably come back and ask him to relocate to the couch, so he thought he’d save him some time by just doing it without being asked. He got up and grabbed his sandals before nervously following behind where Seungcheol had just went, and heading towards the couch he had seen in the living room when he first entered the apartment. On his way there he saw Seungcheol’s nice ass on display through the kitchen, where he was standing in the laundry room, starting the washer, butt-ass naked. 

 

Jihoon then remembered that he was also butt-ass naked and quickly walked over to the couch so he could grab the neatly folded blanket that was on it. He wrapped himself up in it, and sat down on the couch, waiting for Seungcheol to finish. About a minute later, Seungcheol exited the kitchen and was about to head for his room when he caught a glimpse of someone sitting on his couch. His heart jumped and he would have totally panicked, had he not seen the familiar red clump of hair on the man. 

 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at the man bundled up on his couch, “Jihoon, what are you doing? Why are you in here?” Jihoon plopped onto his side and stared blankly at the confused man, “I figured I’d save you the trouble of having to boot me out of your bed so you could sleep.” Seungcheol stood quiet for a couple seconds before laughing quietly, “Jihoon... I just came in your ass... I don’t mind you sleeping in my bed with me... Unless you don’t want to, of course! That’s totally okay.”

 

Jihoon giggled at how earnest Seungcheol was, “Touché... You sure you wouldn’t mind if I did?” Seungcheol smiled warmly, “Not at all. In fact, I’d very much enjoy it if you did.” Jihoon found himself blushing once again, “Alright. I’ll be in there in a second.” Seungcheol then walked into his room and turned on his lamp, before flicking off the lights, and plopping down on his bed. Jihoon then sat up and removed his blanket burrito, before going to join Seungcheol. 

 

He walked in and saw the black-haired man laying on his back, still naked, under the covers. Despite just being fucked into next week by the man, he couldn’t bring himself to hold eye contact for very long, so he quickly went and crawled under the covers. Seungcheol reached over patted his red hair, “What time do you need to be awake tomorrow?” Jihoon sighed, “My first class is god-awful early. It’s at 8:00.” Seungcheol giggled softly, “Perfect. Same time I have to be at my first class. Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up in the morning.” 

 

Jihoon thanked him and flipped over to stare at the tatted man that was radiating so much heat, “I can’t believe someone as hot as you decided to be a professor.” Seungcheol looked down at Jihoon, “Why? Are professors not allowed to be attractive?” Jihoon smirked, “No but it should be a rule or something. Because having you as a professor is so fucking distracting. How am I expected to focus on lecture when _this_ is right in front of me?,” he made his point by looking up and down Seungcheol’s body. Seungcheol began to crack up, and brought up the time Jihoon moaned in class. The two of them went back and forth for awhile teasing one another about the shit they had been doing to get each other’s attention, until they heard the washer go off. 

 

Seungcheol crawled out from under the covers and went to go quickly toss the clean clothes in the dryer, not wanting to leave Jihoon for long. He came back and turned off the lamp, and crawled back into bed. Seungcheol laid down on his back, looking up into the darkness, “As much as I love the conversation we were having, I think you ought to get to sleep. Because you have an exam tomorrow that you are gonna ace.” Jihoon groaned in protest. Seungcheol smiled, “Sleepy time,” he said as he used his right arm to pull Jihoon’s body up against his side. 

 

Jihoon happily moaned upon feeling Seungcheol’s warm skin pressed against his own, and he snuggled up against his wide chest. Seungcheol leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, “Night Jihoon.” Jihoon smiled against the warm skin of Seungcheol’s chest, “Night Seungcheol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AKFNAOFKA. 
> 
> Side note: I’m terribly sorry if anyone is not happy with Seungcheol having body modification. If you saw me in real life, you’d totally understand why I like to make my characters look a certain way. Cause I myself have 15 piercings, stretched ears, and a bunch of tattoos. But while I may look like a hard-ass, I’M HONESTLY JUST SO SOFT FOR JICHEOL. SO I APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE IS UNHAPPY WITH HOW I PORTRAYED HIM. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Like I said, I sincerely hope this was worth the wait. Tell me if you guys liked it or not. Your feedback is always appreciated and your comments always make me smile! Also I’m curious what you guys want. Do you guys want more chapters or do you guys want me to just leave it at this? Lemme know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I know it’s been a bit but that’s because we are getting close to finals so free time is rare. But I don’t want to leave you guys hanging for too long so here’s an update. :)

Jihoon awoke to the feeling of his hair being gently ruffled by a large hand. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the blurry man that was bent over him, playing with his hair. He saw that Seungcheol was freshly-showered and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He also saw Seungcheol’s hair wet, and hanging down for the first time, because it was always slicked back when he saw him in class. He took a mental note of how good Seungcheol looked with his hair down, before beginning to acknowledge how incredibly sore his body was.

 

Jihoon groaned and squeezed his eyelids closed, _“Seungcheollllll._ My body hurtsssss. _Ughhh._ You weren’t kidding when you said you were extremely dominant. _Fuckkkk.”_ Seungcheol frowned and continued to stroke Jihoon’s red hair, “I’m sorry, Jihoon... I guess I should have went easier on you... I apologize.” Jihoon, eyes still closed, smirked, and let out a huff of air through his nostrils, “Don’t apologize. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Seungcheol moved his hand down to cup Jihoon’s left cheek, _“Oh?_ Good, cause I was thinking the same thing. Your ass felt absolutely incredible.” Jihoon opened his right eye and smirked at Seungcheol, “Okay. We gotta stop talking about last night or else I’m gonna have the worst fucking morning wood, and I don’t wanna deal with having to take care of that.” Seungcheol moved his hand down to Jihoon’s chin and rubbed his thumb along his soft lips, “I can take care of it for you, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon opened his other eye and playfully took Seungcheol’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it while he stared up at the larger man. Seungcheol groaned and tightened his grip on Jihoon’s chin, “You still want more after last night? What happened to your body hurting so badly? I guess Jihoon's slutty needs are more important.” Seungcheol threw the covers off of the bed with his free hand. He leaned back and stared at the naked man on his bed, “I’m never gonna get sick of this perfect body of yours, Jihoon.”

 

Seungcheol took the towel off from his waist and dropped it on the floor. He climbed on top of Jihoon, pinning his arms next to Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon caught Seungcheol off guard and took action first. He leaned up and licked up the side of Seungcheol’s sharp jawline. He then wrapped his right hand into Seungcheol’s wet, black hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

They slowly began to make out, touching all over each other’s naked bodies as they did. Jihoon loved tasting Seungcheol as water droplets fell onto his cheeks from Seungcheol’s wet hair. Seungcheol held himself up with one hand as he snaked down his other hand to Jihoon’s morning wood that was desperately poking his abs. He began to lovingly stroke it, while tangling his tongue around Jihoon’s.

 

After a couple minutes, he released his grip on Jihoon’s member and used his hand to press his own member against Jihoon’s. He then wrapped his large hand around both of their achingly-hard members and began to stroke them together. He broke the kiss and pulled his head back, “Does that feel good, Jihoon? Do you like me touching you like this?” Jihoon moaned and shook his head up-and-down. Seungcheol tightened his grip and stroked harder, “We gotta make this quick, cutie. We need to leave soon. _Mm._ But, I want you to cum all over yourself with me. Can you do that?” Jihoon licked his dry lips, _“Fuck._ Yes, I can do that. I’m so close.”

 

Seungcheol nodded his head, “Good. Seeing you cum makes me so happy, Jihoon. I love pushing you over the edge.” Seungcheol leaned down and began to suck on the soft skin of Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon felt how close he was to finishing, and began to scratch Seungcheol’s back in desperation. Seungcheol groaned against Jihoon’s neck and bit down on the tender flesh. Jihoon’s mouth flew open and he moaned, hard, as his orgasm took over.

 

Seungcheol, upon feeling Jihoon’s cock tensing up in his hand as it spurted out ribbons of cum, found his orgasm as well. They both moaned out as they came together. Jihoon’s abs were being covered in Seungcheol’s cum along with plenty of his own cum. Once they were both finished, Seungcheol released his grip and pulled his head back. He moved his arm back up to help him support himself better, “Do you like being covered in cum like this, Jihoon?” Jihoon panting, looked off to the side, embarrassed, “Mhm.”

 

Seungcheol leaned back onto his knees and used his right hand to drag his index and middle fingers down Jihoon’s abs, smearing their cum all over his fingers. He grabbed Jihoon’s jaw with his left hand, and turned his face to where he was facing him. He squeezed, and forced Jihoon’s jaw open, before shoving his cum-covered fingers into his mouth. Jihoon closed his eyes, and moaned as he sucked the fingers clean. Seungcheol watched in amazement, “Jihoon, you are such a lovely little cum slut.”

 

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his thumb once more along Jihoon’s lips, “Now go take a shower and clean yourself off. You’re filthy, covered in cum like that.” Jihoon nodded his head and watched as Seungcheol got up, and began to pick out clothes to wear. Jihoon forced himself to move his sore body and get up off the bed, “Where’s the bathroom?” Seungcheol pulled up his trousers, “It’s the door at the very end of the hall. Make it quick.”

 

Jihoon then made his way down the hall and to the door at the end. He flicked on the light and saw that all his clothes, and his shoes were neatly folded and sitting on the bathroom counter. Jihoon smiled warmly at the sweet gesture, and walked over to the shower. He turned the water on, let it warm up for a second, and stepped in. He got under the water and watched as all the cum was rinsed off of his abdomen. He sighed in relief at the feeling of having hot water run down his sore body. It felt so good.

 

He quickly washed his hair, blushing the whole time he scrubbed his hair, because he would smell exactly like his hot professor did all those times in class when his head was really close to Jihoon’s. He then gently washed off his sore body, and got out of the shower. He grabbed a clean towel that was hanging up and dried off his body before rubbing the towel all over his wet, red hair.

 

He grabbed the freshly-cleaned and folded laundry, and began to put it all on. Once he was dressed he sat down on the closed toilet seat and put his sandals on. He got up to stare at himself in the mirror as he tied the bandana on his head to where it would hold up his dripping locks of hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror because he couldn’t believe he was currently getting dressed in Professor Choi’s bathroom. The same bathroom that hot-ass man got ready in every morning. He began to blush again at the thought, and headed down the hall towards the living room area.

 

He walked in to see Seungcheol sitting at his small dinner table drinking a cup of coffee, sitting across from a full plate of eggs and toast, along with a glass of apple juice. Seungcheol looked up at Jihoon, “There you are! Come on now, hurry up and eat. I wouldn’t want you to be late.” Jihoon sat down, “Geez, I wasn’t aware you were my mother now,” he began to drink the apple juice. Seungcheol looked off to the side and grinned, “Hmm, I don’t know about _“mother,”_ but I’d gladly be the opposite role.” Jihoon violently choked on the apple juice because of what Seungcheol was inferring.

 

Seungcheol responded by nonchalantly sipping his coffee, playing innocent. Jihoon wanted to say something snarky, but was preoccupied with coughing up the liquids that had so kindly tried to go down his trachea. Once he caught his breath, he began to eat the breakfast Seungcheol had made for him. Seungcheol watched him eat, and commented on how Jihoon holds cups funny. Jihoon retorted with “Oh, is that so? Well, I’m about to use my hand to hold your neck real _‘funny’_ if you don’t shut up.”

 

The black-haired man began to crack up, “How ruthless. I can see the newspaper headlines now, _‘College Professor Brutally Murdered In His Apartment By Small Student Obsessed With His Professor’s Perfect Ass.’”_ Jihoon’s jaw dropped wide-open and he chunked the small bite of toast he had left in his hand at Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol began to cackle, “Such a feisty little man! I’ll have you know I worked real hard to make that toast. I slaved over it for hours to make sure it was absolutely perfect, and you just threw it away like that.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Oh boohoo. Poor Seungcheol’s toaster skills weren’t appreciated. What a shame.” Seungcheol nodded his head, “It is. Total shame. Oh crap, this reminds me that I forgot to set out a new toothbrush for you in the bathroom. Let me go grab one.” The large man got up and headed down the hall, leaving Jihoon to finish his last couple bites of eggs. He returned with a brand new toothbrush in hand, “Here ya go. Now, we really gotta get going.” Jihoon took the toothbrush and headed to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth, before returning to the kitchen.

 

Jihoon yawned, “Hey uh, do you know where my phone is?” Seungcheol pointed towards the kitchen counter, “I plugged your phone in over there last night and set your keys and wallet over there too. Your friends were totally blowing up your phone last night when I went to plug it in. But don’t worry, I didn’t read anything. Your phone just kept lighting up. It was ridiculous.” Jihoon went over and grabbed his phone. He saw that he had a bunch of group chat notifications, “Holy shit, my friends have no fucking chill.” Seungcheol laughed, “I told you.”

 

He grabbed his stuff and put it in his pockets, “Alright, I’m ready.” Seungcheol and Jihoon then left the apartment and headed for Seungcheol’s car. They got in and began to head towards the bar they happened to run into each other at last night. After a few minutes of silence, Seungcheol glanced over at the tired Jihoon who was resting his chin on his hand, “I should probably clarify that just because I came in your ass last night, doesn’t mean I’ll grade you any differently than my other students on the exam today. So you better keep your word and make an A+.”

 

Jihoon smirked, and playfully said, “Well _fuck,_ that was the whole reason I slept with you in the first place, was to get a good grade. This sucks.” Seungcheol pinched Jihoon’s left thigh, making him squeak, “Looks like it’ll be an F on your exam for trying to bribe your professor.” Jihoon gave Seungcheol big puppy-dog eyes, “Looks like I’ll have to try extra hard to earn some extra credit then, if that’s the case.”

 

Seungcheol pinched his thigh again, “Such a naughty student, Jihoon. But on a more serious note Jihoon, we have to keep this on the down-low until you are out of my class. So please don’t make it obvious we did this last night, because I could get in trouble if students thought you had an unfair advantage over them. Understand?” Jihoon nodded his head, “Yeah, I understand. Besides, I waited for you to notice me for months so I think I can handle one more month.” Seungcheol leaned over and kissed Jihoon’s head, “Believe me, I noticed you. It was so hard not to take action sooner, and I really thought I could make it until the end of the semester. But uh, here we are.”

 

Jihoon winked at Seungcheol as they started to pull into the empty bar parking lot, minus the one Toyota Corolla, “Blame it on my fantastic flirting game.” Seungcheol pulled up next to Jihoon’s car, “Hah! Yeah right, good one. Now get to class! You’re gonna be late!” Jihoon smiled at Seungcheol, “Thanks for everything. I’ll see you later.” Seungcheol smiled back before Jihoon got out and got into his own car. He waved goodbye at Seungcheol as he drove away.

 

He leaned his head back against his chair’s head-rest and let out of a huff of air. He really wanted to just sit in the parking lot for the next couple of hours and go over everything about last night in his head. But he knew he’d have plenty of time over the next month of classes to do that so he started his car and headed towards the campus. He got to Genetics a couple minutes late and went and sat in the back, away from other students. He pulled out his phone and began the daunting task of going through all the messages.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** YES GUYS I AM FRESHLY SHAVED GEEZ THANKS

 

 **VernTheFern:** GOOD

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** If something happens and we need to come get you, let us know

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** ^^^^^

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** He’ll be fine, guys

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** He’s about to get laid

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Which is surprising cause he looks like a total fuckboy lol

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Says the king of fuckboys himself

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** I WILL FIGHT U DUDE

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Our baby is all grown up :’)

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** LOL JIHOON IS THE KINKIEST OF ALL OF US THOUGH

 

 **VernTheFern:** U right u right

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** MY BABY IS STILL INNOCENT SHHHH

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Innocent my ass

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** SPEAKING OF ASS

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** I BET JIHOON’S GETTING THE D RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Judging by the fact that he stopped responding, probably

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** I’m still not over how hot his professor is

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Amdnaofbaofks

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** RIGHT

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** SAME

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Ji is so lucky

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I wish that man was fucking me right now lol

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** RIGHT?

 

 **VernTheFern:** Does this mean they’re an actual thing now?

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Hopefully! :o

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** That or his professor just wanted Ji’s ass

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** I mean you can’t really blame the guy for wanting that ass though

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Ji plays so hard to get that it just makes the dudes want him more lol

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** He’s also cute as can be :)))

 

 **VernTheFern:** I wish I was as cute as Jihoon lmao

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Sameee

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Oh hush you guys are both cute

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Maybe Ji will share with us ;))

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** YOU JUST WANT THAT SEUNGCHEOL DUDE TO FUCK YOU LOL

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** PSH JI DOESN’T SHARE

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:**  OKAY BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME THOUGH?!

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Soonyoung’s got a point fml

 

 **VernTheFern:** JIIIIIIII

 

 **VernTheFern:** TELL US HOW IT’S GOINGGG

 

 **VernTheFern:** GIVE US THE DEETS

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** The man’s too busy getting fucked Lavern

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** MAKE SURE TO USE PLENTY OF LUBE, SWEETIE

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** Believe me, this isn’t Ji’s first rodeo

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:**  “Rodeo” lol what is he? A cowboy???

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** “Hey there partner, I reckon you oughta put that there pistol of yours in my gun holster.”

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** S T O P

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** “Howdy! There may not be enough room in this town for the both of us, but I’ve got plenty of room in my town for you and your little partner. If ya know what I mean.”

 

 **VernTheFern:** BLOCKED

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** “If you keep bucking like a wild bronco I’m fixing to cum so hard my boots are gonna come off.”

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** KQBDLABDOABFMSN

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Do you think when Ji is riding him he yells “YEE-HAW” and throws one hand in the air like he’s riding a bull?

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** CHAN OMF

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Do you think when he cums he yells “IT’S HIGH NOON”?

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** YOU GOTTA STOP I AM GONNA DIE

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** G O O D B Y E

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** Lmfaoooo remove me please I’m about to block myself

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** I’m never gonna be able to unsee Ji in a cowboy hat

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** OMFG THAT JUST REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** So awhile ago Ji and I were friends with this guy named Minghao

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** Minghao had this weird photography class assignment where he had to show culture from different countries and he wanted to show western culture

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** He asked Jihoon if he would model for his shoot and Ji was too nice to say no

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:**  SO HE FUCKING MANAGED TO GET JIHOON IN A COWBOY HAT AND WESTERN CLOTHES I ABOUT DIEEEED

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** HE TOLD ME IF I EVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT IT HE’D KILL ME BUT LIKE IT WAS SO GOOD I GOTTA TELL YOU GUYS CAUSE IT’S TOTALLY WORTH DYING FOR

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** HAHAHAH FUCK

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** YOU BETTER HAVE PHOTOS OF THIS OMG

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** I know I have one somewhere that I sneakily took of him, hold up

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** AKCBAKF FOUND IT

 

**EdwardFugginKwon:**

****

**Wonhewwoo:** I AM ABOUT TO PISS MYSELF FROM LAUGHTER

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** OMFG THIS IS THE GREATEST/WORST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** I AM NEVER GONNA LET HIM LIVE THIS DOWN LMAOOOOOOO

 

 **VernTheFern:** I AM DECEASED BLESS YOU SOONYOUNG FOR SHARING THIS WITH US

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** JABDLABDOABFKA JIHOON ILY BUT SWEETIE NOOOO

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** JI IS GONNA FUCKING MURDER ME BUT I FORGOT HOW GREAT THIS PHOTO WAS I CRY

 

*Jihoon then scrolled through about 20 or so memes his friends had made of his cowboy hat photo.*

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I AM GONNA KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES NEXT TIME I SEE YOU GUYS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** SOONYOUNG I AM GONNA MURDER YOU

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** I’m sorry I love you Ji :’)))

 

Jihoon then locked his phone and put it in his pocket, because class was over. He left the classroom and headed over to his Physiology class. The whole way there, he plotted different ways to murder Soonyoung and how to he would dispose of the body. Once he got to the classroom, he went and sat in his usual seat. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a bunch of new chat notifications.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** HEY JI’S ALIVE

 

 **VernTheFern:** Morning McCree:)

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** TELL US WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** YOU TOTALLY LEFT US HANGING

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** ^^^^^^

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Okay so we totally fucked and it was amazing

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Like best sex I ever had amazing

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I am STILL aggressively nutting over that man though becAUSE GUESS FUCKING WHAT

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** WHAT?!

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** THAT MAN IS FUCKING COVERED IN TATTOOS AJBAKFBAOFBAOF

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** W H A T

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** I AM ABOUT TO NUT EVERYWHERE WAS HE REALLY?!

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** HANNIE HE WAS C O V E R E D

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** FUUUUUUUCCCCC

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Wow that’s actually pretty surprising

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I ABOUT FUCKING DIED GUYS IT WAS SO HOT

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** AND THAT’S NOT EVEN THE BEST PART!

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** Oh god my body is not ready

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** HE

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** HAD

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** A

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** FUCKING

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** DICK

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** PIERCING

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** CONSIDER ME OFFICIALLY DECEASED

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** WHAT OMG THAT MEANS HE IS KINKY AF

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** OUCH HOLY SHIT A DICK PIERCING?! WHAT A CRAZY ASS DUDE

 

 **VernTheFern:** ARE YOU SHITTING ME

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Your poor butthole omg

 

 **ChanYouDigIt:** I CANT EVEN BELIEVE THIS MAN EXISTS LIKE HOW HOLY FUCK

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** SOONYOUNG YOU HAVE NO IDEA

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Also Seungkwan ur damn tight my poor butthole that man was fucking ruthless

 

Jihoon continued to share all the details of last night with his friends over the duration of class. Once that class was out, he headed to Environmental Sociology. He quickly pulled out his phone again once he sat down, dying to tell his friends more about Seungcheol.

 

**Squirtle Squad**

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** THIS MEANS I WIN THE BET YOU GUYS

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** MY GUESS WAS THE CLOSEST TO WHEN THEY’D FUCK

 

 **EdwardFugginKwon:** PAY UP YOU FUCKS

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** I can’t believe you guys took bets omg

 

 **Wonhewwoo:** Hey man this is some serious business

 

 **HoneyBooBoo:** Oh yeah I forgot to ask how this morning went????

 

 **VernTheFern:** Yeah, was it awkward?

 

 **ImLikeJiJi:** Not at all he was actually really sweet :’)

 

 **FlowerBoyHannie:** THAT’S GOOD!

 

He then proceeded to spend the rest of this class telling them all the details of this morning and how sweet Seungcheol was. They all congratulated him and told him how happy they were for him. He was so happy he had such supportive friends.

 

Once Environmental Sociology was over he headed to the building where his Organic Chemistry class was. He found himself getting really nervous as he got closer to the building. He wanted to smack himself for letting himself be so nervous at the thought of seeing Seungcheol. Despite the fact that he literally just left that man’s house a few hours ago. He sat down and began to stare around at his classmates. It was then that it hit him. He didn’t have a pencil or a scantron. _FUCK._

 

He forgot that when he went to the bar last night he totally didn’t think he’d be staying the night at someone else’s house so he didn’t bother to bring his backpack with all of his stuff. He also didn’t think about stuff he’d need for the test in his other classes, because he was too busy freaking out about Seungcheol with his friends.

 

He came to the conclusion that he had two options:  
-Option 1 was look like a totally unprepared idiot and beg his surrounding classmates for a pencil and a scantron.  
-Option 2 was haul ass to the student union, buy a pencil and a scantron, and then run back to class. With this option, he would avoid having to beg his classmates that already avoided him like the plague after he moaned during class that one time. But he would still look like a totally unprepared idiot by coming into class late during a test.

 

Both options were losing situations, but he chose the latter, jumped out of his seat, and began hauling ass to the student union. He got lots of weird stares from other students as he ran past the buildings to get to the student union. Once he got there, he busted into the book store, managed to scare the lady at the counter, and quickly grabbed a pencil and a scantron. Panting like a weirdo, he checked out at the counter, and began his mini-marathon back to the Organic Chemistry classroom.

 

Once he was back, he took a deep breath, and opened the doors to the classroom. A few students stared back at him giving him angry looks for interrupting the test. He made his way down to the front of the classroom to get a test from the man who had made him cum three times in the last twenty-four hours. He stood in front of the taller man who was eyeballing him curiously because he was out of breath and totally disheveled. He handed him a test, “I... I don’t even wanna know. But glad you could join us, Jihoon.” Jihoon nervously swallowed and took the test, super embarrassed, and headed towards one of the only two empty desks left.

 

Jihoon took a minute to catch his breath, as he flipped through the pages of the exam. Once he was able to breathe through his nose again, he began to work on the exam. Once he was finished, he decided he felt pretty confident with most of his answers. He only felt unsure on a couple questions. After last night, he had to make damn sure he aced this exam. Because Seungcheol’s strip tease was so damn good and he owed him for that. He went over his answers and checked for mistakes two times before he decided he had done the best he could.

 

He got up and walked down to his now very-familiar Professor. Seungcheol stared over at Jihoon as he approached, with the same cold look as usual, minus the soft look now present in his eyes. He placed the scantron in the same hand that had just a few hours ago jerked the two of them to completion. Seungcheol spoke up quietly, “Thank you, Jihoon. Hope you carried out your side of the deal.” He smiled warmly and Jihoon returned the smile with his own, before nodding his head, and heading out of the classroom.

 

Jihoon found himself blushing as he walked towards the parking lot where his car was parked. Jihoon was so soft for that man. But he honestly didn’t mind it. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SEUNGCHEOL AT MAMA BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE DYING. THAT MAN IS RUTHLESS. HE HAS NO CHILL. (Also how he was been styling his hair lately, all slicked-back like that, is totally how I pictured him when I wrote this fic so I am living)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! Feedback is always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A WARNING BEFORE YOU READ THIS UPDATE: I would not recommend reading this in public or around others, unless you are confident no one can see your screen. Because uh, without spoiling too much, there are photos, my dudes. So yeah. Just a heads up!

Jihoon was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wishing this month would go by faster. 14 days down so far. 16 more to go. He was starting to get real impatient.

 

Okay, sure, he wasn’t _completely_ abandoned by Seungcheol after they fucked. They had both came to an agreement they would keep it on the down-low until classes were over. So, that’s exactly what they had been doing.

 

One day though, after lecture had ended, Seungcheol motioned for Jihoon to come over to his desk, so he did, “Yes professor?” Seungcheol simply smiled and handed him a small piece of paper, “I just wanted to say hello.” He then grabbed his laptop bag and nodded at Jihoon, before heading out of the classroom.

 

Jihoon stood there confused, as he watched Seungcheol walk away. People from the next class were starting come in though, so he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and went to grab his stuff. Once he was packed up, he headed out of the classroom. He was walking to his car when he remembered the piece of paper Seungcheol gave him. He pulled the small piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

 

“I miss you :(“ was written on the paper followed by a phone number. Jihoon immediately began to blush and he felt overwhelmed with all sorts of feelings. Seungcheol was so darn cute and it made Jihoon’s heart go crazy. He quickly pulled out his phone and opened up his group chat. He then opened up the app’s camera and took a photo of the piece of paper, making sure to cover up the last two numbers with his thumb. Because the last thing he needed was his friends sending Seungcheol weird-ass texts.

 

  
**Squirtle Squad**

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** GUESS WHAT YOUR BOY JUST GOT

 

  
**Wonhewwoo:** Hopefully not an STD

 

  
**ChanYouDigIt:** A dildo since your professor has left you hanging?

 

  
**HoneyBooBoo:** A boyfriend?

 

  
**FlowerBoyHannie:** The d?

 

  
**EdwardFugginKwon:** An awkward boner?

 

  
**VernTheFern:** A nude?

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** YOU GUYS LIVE IN THE GUTTER I SWEAR

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** But no none of those

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** This :)

 

  
*Jihoon sent them the photo of the piece of paper.*

 

  
**HoneyBooBoo:** Oh snap!

 

  
**FlowerBoyHannie:** Friends share you know ;’)

 

  
**VernTheFern:** YEET

 

  
**Wonhewwoo:** I thought he told you that you guys had to wait until classes were out???

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** He did but I guess he sees no harm in us just texting

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** Who knows lol

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** BUT HE SAID HE MISSED ME AND THAT’S SO CUTE

 

  
**EdwardFugginKwon:** That is pretty cute

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** WHAT DO I DO GUYS?! DO I CALL HIM? DO I TEXT HIM RIGHT NOW? WOULD THAT SEEM TOO NEEDY? DO I WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT?

 

  
**FlowerBoyHannie:** I’d wait until later just to be safe

 

  
**VernTheFern:** Yeah since he might be teaching and stuff

 

  
**ImLikeJiJi:** True true

 

  
Jihoon closed the app and saved Seungcheol’s number in his phone. He thought about what to put his name under, and found it hard to make a decision. Because he wanted to be secretive about the situation and not make it painfully obvious that it was his professor. After lots of debating in his head he finally went with just “Daddy” cause he thought that it would be funny. Plus, it wouldn’t exactly be weird to have someone titled as father or mother in your contacts, so maybe it wouldn’t look too suspicious.

 

He got to his car shortly after, and drove home. He went into his apartment and tossed his backpack onto the floor before going to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. He started to chug it as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. He figured he’d mine as well kill some time watching tv before trying to talk to Seungcheol.

 

He began flipping through the channels. Now fun fact about Jihoon, he is very quiet and calm around others, but when he is by himself he tends to talk to himself a lot, and use a lot of hand gestures to express emotions to an audience consisting of just himself.

 

“Who the fuck watches Teen Mom? No thanks.”

 

“How is there a whole show dedicated to buying tiny houses? My ass may be tiny, but I still want a normal sized house.”

 

“Surprise! You probably aren’t the father!”

 

“-ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT. THESE ARE THEIR STORIES. DUN DUN.”

 

“Why the fuck is this show on Animal Planet? It’s about building pools, what the fuck.”

 

“Chopped? Uh, yes please.”

 

*He set down the remote and began to watch his beloved show.*

 

“Who the hell put together this basket of ingredients? Satan?”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING DUDE?!”

 

“Oh, you done fucked up. Geoffrey is gonna hate that so much.”

 

“Of course you’d cut yourself. Of course.”

 

“DON’T FORGET THE STUFF IN THE OVEN YOU IDIOT.”

 

After Jihoon had made his way through two episodes of Chopped, he considered now might be a good time to text Seungcheol. He pulled out his phone, started a new text, and put “Daddy” as the person it would send to. He sat there just staring at his phone not knowing what to say. He typed out several different things but ended up erasing them all. He couldn’t quite figure out what to say as the very first text he’d ever send to the man.

 

**“Hey, it’s me. The guy you stuck your dick in a couple weeks ago.”**

**“Is this the number to reach Professor Perfection?”**

**“Hey good-looking. ;)”**

**“Helloooo.”**

**“Is this the man with the 10/10 ass?”**

**“Hey asshole.”**

 

After lots of contemplating he finally opted to just go with something simple, and honest.

 

**“I miss you, too...”**

 

Jihoon almost immediately got a response.

 

**“Ji? Is that you?”**

 

**“Yes.”**

**“Oh good! I was worried you weren’t gonna text me at all!”**

**“Nope. Just waiting until you would be done with classes.”**

**“I see. :) Well, what are you up to?”**

**“Watching Chopped. Lol.”**

**“You know, I think I should be on that show. As you have learned my toast-making skills are rather impressive. I think I could win.”**

**“That’s debatable. Lmao. What about you? What are you up to?”**

**“Grading papers and wishing you were here to keep me company.”**

 

**“I could be.”**

**“Don’t tempt me. We only have 2 more weeks left. We’re almost there.”**

**“Fineeee. You better make it worth the wait.”**

**“Already planned on it. ;)”**

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol spent the next week talking to each other over text in the evenings.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon found himself staring at the ceiling one Wednesday morning because he had woken up earlier than his alarm, but couldn’t seem to fall back to sleep. He laid there thinking about how much it was killing him to have to wait until finals were over to see Seungcheol out of the classroom. He suddenly got a very mischievous idea as he laid there lost in thought.

 

He hopped out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled open the very bottom drawer, and shuffled around for a bit looking for something in specific. A giant smile found its way onto his face when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small, steel butt plug. He then grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer as well and went back to his bed.

 

It was a brand new butt plug that he had never used before. That was because he was saving it for a special occasion, and this qualified as a special occasion in his mind. But it certainly wasn’t the first butt plug Jihoon had ever used. He was not _that_ innocent. He pulled the boxer briefs he was wearing off and threw them off the side of the bed.

 

He laid on his back and propped his legs up. He then lubed up two of his fingers and began to finger himself. He worked himself until he was decently stretched and ready to fill himself up. He took the steel butt plug and generously lubed it up. The butt plug was small, rounded at the end, and the base was wide and had a pink jewel embedded in it. He lined up the plug with his hole and slowly pushed it in. He took a couple seconds to adjust to it, make sure it was in properly, and to get comfortable to the feeling before grabbing his phone off of his nightstand and getting up off the bed.

 

Now came the next part of his glorious plan. He bent himself over the edge of the bed and snaked his arm down his side before positioning the phone to take a selfie of his ass. He took a few photos and then pulled his arm back up. He looked through the photos and picked his favorite one. He stood up and looked over at the clock. It was around the time he would normally be getting up to shower, so he went to the bathroom and showered.

 

He came back into his room and began to pick out his clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He went to pick out a pair of underwear and another brilliant idea hit him. _Why just stop with a butt plug?_ He rummaged to the bottom of his underwear drawer, knowing that’s where he kept his “special” underwear. He glanced through what he had and decided to go with a light violet, lacy g-string.

 

He slipped it on, and immediately loved the way it ran between his cheeks, keeping the plug held snug in his ass. He then pulled on his jeans and put deodorant on before putting on the black shirt. He grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of white sneakers before heading over to sit on the edge of his bed.

 

When he sat down, the plug inside him pressed against his prostate and he moaned softly at the feeling. He enjoyed the sensations of the plug moving around the whole time he put his socks and shoes on. Once he was done he realized he had forgotten to take a photo of the panties he had picked out before he put his jeans on. He sighed and decided he would just take a shot of the panties being shown from under the jeans.

 

He laid back on his bed and pulled up the hem of his shirt, displaying his abdomen. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, so the panties could be seen. He took a few pictures of himself and began to flip through them. He liked them. He just didn’t think it was good enough for Seungcheol and decided he could do better. _Why not also show him what he’s missing underneath those cute panties?_

 

After a couple minutes of rubbing himself through the panties and remembering the night Seungcheol mercilessly fucked him, he found himself hard and poking out of the top of the panties. He then took a few more pictures and glanced through them, deciding that these were so much better. He opted to ignore his now hardened member and button and zip his pants back up, painfully pressing his erection against the fabric of his jeans. He powered through the want to touch himself and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle before getting his stuff and heading off to class.

 

He made it through Genetics and Physiology without any problems. He secretly loved the feeling of his prostate being gently stimulated the whole time he sat there through his classes. He also was extremely turned on by the fact that no one around him had any idea he currently had a sex toy shoved in his ass, or that it was being held there by the string of his panties.

 

During his Environmental Sociology class he found himself getting very anxious about doing the last step in his little plan. This morning when he schemed up the plan, he decided the final step would be sending Seungcheol the photos during class while everyone was doing practice problems in preparation for the final together, and Seungcheol would be sitting at his desk. He was anxious because he hoped Seungcheol would appreciate the kinky gesture and not get mad at him for sending photos like that to him during class. He really began to second guess himself as the 50 minutes of class passed by.

 

Once he was done with that class, he made his way to Organic Chemistry. He decided ahead of time that it would probably be best to carry out his plan from the back of the classroom instead of the front. Because from the front of the classroom everyone has the ability to see the screen of his phone and that would not be good. So when he got to the classroom he sat in the very back row in a corner, where his side was shielded from a wall and his back was to the wall.

 

He nervously waited for everyone to find their seats. He got a couple odd stares from classmates because Jihoon had never sat in that seat before during the whole semester but all of the sudden he was. But they didn’t stare long because they remembered he was kind of an odd guy in the first place, so it wasn’t super odd of him to do weird things. Once everyone settled in, Seungcheol arrived and made his way to the bottom of the large classroom.

 

Seungcheol pulled up the PowerPoint, got his notes ready, and walked to the front of the classroom. He quieted everyone and began lecture. Jihoon saw that as he started to speak he stared over at where Jihoon normally sat and hesitated during his speech, before continuing. He then watched as Seungcheol glanced around the classroom looking for Jihoon as he continued to speak. Once he finally made his way to the back row and caught sight of Jihoon, Jihoon noticed his expression soften as he stared up at him while he spoke.

 

After 30 minutes of lecturing had passed, Seungcheol informed the class they could spend the last 20 minutes of class doing their assigned practice problems together. Jihoon suddenly got very anxious as he debated over what do do. Everyone in the class began to talk and converse with each other. Jihoon normally never participated with any classmates during this time, so it wasn’t weird that he was just quietly sitting there.

 

He stared down at Seungcheol sitting at his desk as he debated. The black-haired man suddenly looked up at Jihoon and smiled at him. Jihoon saw the sweetness that was laced with that smile and decided he’d follow through with the plan. He broke eye contact and pulled out his phone. He tilted it to the side to make sure the classmate next to him didn’t see anything. He opened up his texts with Seungcheol and selected the photo of the panties he took this morning. He typed out, “Guess what I’m wearing today. ;)” He sit send and locked his phone before staring back down at Seungcheol.

 

He watched as Seungcheol clearly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled his phone out. Upon seeing who the text was from he curiously looked back up at Jihoon and lifted an eyebrow. Jihoon just grinned. Seungcheol looked back down at his phone and unlocked the message so he could see the photo.

 

**“Guess what I’m wearing today. ;)**

  **"**

 

Jihoon watched as Seungcheol’s eyes shot open as he stared at the message. He saw a grin slowly form on Seungcheol’s face before he locked his phone and set it face down on his thigh. He propped his elbows on the desk and interlaced his fingers before staring back up at the man who had just graced his eyes with such a lovely photo. Jihoon just returned his intense stare with his own, never dropping his mischievous grin, before he pulled up his phone once more. He readied another text, “I suppose I should show you what’s currently hiding under the panties too. ;)” He inserted the photo of the butt plug and hit send.

 

He watched as Seungcheol felt his phone vibrate once more. He hesitantly grabbed his phone and read over the text. Jihoon watched as he unlocked his phone and immediately upon seeing the photo, bit harshly into his bottom lip. Seungcheol was clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

 

**“I suppose I should show you what’s currently hiding under the panties too. ;)**

**"**  


 

After a few seconds Seungcheol typed out something and then locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked up at Jihoon who had just left him fighting off a raging boner under his desk and gave him the most sinful grin Jihoon had ever seen. He then felt his own phone vibrate, so he opened the phone to read the text.

 

**“You just wait, you naughty little slut. I will get you back for this.”**

 

* * *

 

The next day Jihoon was sitting in the back of his Physiology class desperately trying to write the notes down at the speed of light, as he felt his phone vibrate. He stopped writing because he only had vibrate set to text notifications, and the only person he ever really texted was Seungcheol. He thought to himself _“What could Seungcheol possibly have to say to me during his office hours?”_ He set down his pencil and took his phone out of his pocket. He read the text and then opened the message.

 

**“Here’s for yesterday. ;)**

**”**

 

Jihoon’s jaw immediately dropped wide open and he had to struggle to fight off the moan that was dying to fly out of his mouth. Jihoon locked his phone and immediately had to deal with the struggle to hide his boner from being seen by anyone else in his class. He could only think one thing as he did, _“Payback is such a bitch.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawd. I made my life so fucking difficult by giving him a dick piercing. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT FOR SOME REASON CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT???
> 
> I used to not really be into the idea of lingerie for dudes. But I have come to love the thought of Jihoon’s pretty thighs in a pair of thigh-highs and his cute little butt in a pair of panties. ALSO COULD YOU IMAGINE CHEOL’S THIGHS AND ASS IN LINGERIE. B I T C H. 
> 
> Also: Sorry if you didn’t like the photo thing. I thought it would be a fun thing to try. So hopefully some of you guys liked that part of this chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and talk to me. I love it when you guys do!


End file.
